Brothers in Arms
by MonMonCandie
Summary: Story Challenge by Fruity-Fruit-Cups. The oldest tale of camaraderie lost to the passage of time. They walked the same path before reaching a fork in the road. Light and Darkness… The collapse of comrades in arms. ‹‹Eraqus/Xehanort Friendship; Canon AU››
1. The Promised Beginning

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the Kingdom Hearts games except the games and a few merchandise. :3 Also don't own this "Needs More Love" Story Challenge… Nope, that belongs to _Fruity-Fruit-Cups!_

**A/N: **Ha~ Finally up. |D Had this done a while ago, but wasn't sure if I liked this beginning chapter. Plus, I'm outta my comfort zone here. :3 Hahaha! So this challenge focuses on characters who are written about in 35 fanfics or less (determined by the name of the character tagged to a fanfic); 300 words minimum. Go see _Fruity-Fruit-Cup's _profile for more details.

But enough of my rambling! Please enjoy and I would really appreciate giving feedback? :3 Thanks!

**Edit:** I just want to leave a note here for those new to the story that this is all from my headcanon. If and when Square-Enix gives us new bits and pieces leading up to KH3 by the time KH2.5 is released, I may or may not try to incorporate them into this story to the best of my abilities while still keeping my own plotline relevant. :) Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>.: The Promised Beginning :.<br>**_~ This meeting was not awkward, but fated ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

It was nothing but a mindless waiting game. As he walked along the hot sands of the island, his mind could only ever ask him: _When? _Xehanort had plans to leave this feeble place, but _when _and _how? _

He gazed at the setting sun with a pursed lip before closing his eyes, _Someday soon… The time must be right._

Turning on his heel, Xehanort had set his mind to leave when something – or better yet, some_one – _caught his eye. There across the distance stood a young man about his age: straight-cut shoulder length black hair, dark grey eyes, and an unreadable expression though his eyes were searching with purpose. Xehanort raised a thin eyebrow. He had never seen this person before; everyone knew everyone on the islands. And this stranger's clothes…they were foreign to the silver haired man…

Before Xehanort could even move, the black haired stranger had started walking up to him and politely asked, "Excuse me, have you seen an elderly man somewhere around here by any chance? His clothes are similar to mine."

His amber eyes merely stared down at this stranger and Xehanort was surprised that there was no show of cowardice. Impressed by the young man's steadfast nature, Xehanort spared an answered, "No one has passed by here."

"I see." The black haired man sighed. Nodding, he replied, "Thank you…uh?"

"…Xehanort."

"Xehanort," the man repeated with a small smile. "Well thank you, Xehanort. I should be on my way."

The islander didn't know what compelled him to talk. Perhaps it was curiosity…or a desire for answers. "You aren't from here, are you? From _anywhere _around here…"

For the first time since their short encounter, the younger man showed visible signs of panic. He attempted to cover his misdemeanor with a dart of his eyes. "W…What makes you say that?"

"The way you carry yourself," Xehanort explained calmly as he walked off, "You don't blend in well…if you were _trying."_

Xehanort only took four steps before being pulled to a stop. Looking over his shoulder, he locked eyes with the smokiest grey. "You couldn't be…? If possible, would you consider seeing my Master? He was actually looking for someone like you. Someone…with a strong heart."

Such words surprised Xehanort, but his mind reeled again. Perhaps _this _was the beginning he had promised for himself.

_The time to escape… It begins now._


	2. Apprentice

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the Kingdom Hearts games except the games and a few merchandise. :3 Also don't own this "Needs More Love" Story Challenge… Nope, that belongs to _Fruity-Fruit-Cups!_

**A/N: **I was thinking of skipping right to the setting in LoD, but I figured this moment was still important. :P I doubt Xehanort would've been accepted as an apprentice so quickly and I just wanted to show that maybe his and Eraqus's Master had reservations on the idea. Oh…and I'm not all that creative with names, so the Master will remain nameless unless I think of something clever. xD LOL

In any case, I'm surprised with the responses I got! I was thinking this wasn't going to get a lot of attention, but it did and that makes me happy. :) Thanks so much guys for reading, alerting, and favoriting already! And of course, reviewing too! ^^

Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>.: Apprentice :.<br>**_~ The key to becoming a Master is to start from square one ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

Eraqus wasn't one to get overly excited about many things, but the opportunity to have a fellow apprentice around made his heart pump with anticipation. He would finally have someone to share the trials and pressures of being a Keyblade apprentice as well as having a sparring companion that wasn't the Master. But most of all, Eraqus had hoped to find a friend in Xehanort. When he had taken the islander to see his Master, all Eraqus could do was wait for the verdict.

Before arriving on this world surrounded by endless ocean, Eraqus's Master had offhandedly mentioned to sensing a strong heart in The Lanes Between… The black haired apprentice strongly assumed it was the silver haired islander he (sort of) befriended. His eyes were enigmatic, but Xehanort's conviction… He _had _to be the one his Master sensed!

"You indeed have a strong heart," the Master informed in his baritone voice.

Eraqus refrained from showing his excitement. Stepping beside Xehanort, he asked, "Master, could Xehanort possible be—"

The Master raised his hand and Eraqus fell silent. His dark eyes quickly darted to Xehanort for a moment, admiring the islander's composure. The Master placed his stern eyes on Xehanort again and asked, "You have a strong heart, Xehanort…but I sense something else within you."

Xehanort finally spoke up, "I can assure you that the 'something' you sense is just desire." Placing a hand over his heart Xehanort solemnly continued, "It is a yearning to travel beyond this small world. I know there are others…but I lack is the ability to _reach _the worlds of the farther plane."

"Your desire…it speaks strongly from your heart," the Master commented.

Eraqus watched the exchange with curiosity. Would Xehanort's personal desire stop him from becoming a Keyblade apprentice? But surely everyone had dreams of seeing the worlds…not just Xehanort. Another moment of intense silence came to pass and Eraqus was beginning to feel impatient. What was taking his Master so long to make a decision?

"Eraqus."

"Sir!" Eraqus replied in a strong, respected tone as he stood straight.

Thoughtfully, his Master asked, "What do you think of Xehanort? Shall I take him in?"

_What…? _He was thoroughly confused… Why would the Master ask _him?_ He wasn't qualified to make such a decision!

Glancing at the silver haired islander, Eraqus was immediately met with amber orbs. Xehanort stared silently as Eraqus studied him. He attempted to be critical as he searched for faults of any kind, but Eraqus could find none. Facing his Master once again, Eraqus informed, "Master, I think Xehanort has potential to do great things. His heart…it speaks for itself."

All Eraqus received was silence and his pulse quickened as his Master looked thoughtful. Very soon, however, the Master cracked a friendly smile. "I believe so too."

It didn't take long for Eraqus's Master to perform the Inheritance Ceremony on Xehanort. The raven haired apprentice had let out a small chuckle when Xehanort let surprise grace his calm countenance when the Master summoned his Keyblade. That was the first of Xehanort's expressions that Eraqus had seen besides stoic and unfeeling. Either way, Xehanort was now a fellow apprentice…and perhaps a friend and rival too.


	3. Cold

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the Kingdom Hearts games except the games and a few merchandise. :3 Also don't own this "Needs More Love" Story Challenge… Nope, that belongs to _Fruity-Fruit-Cups!_

**A/N: **Seriously, I'm actually having fun writing this. :D Maybe it's because I didn't give myself a maximum word cap… I dunno, but I promise the chapters are going to be no more than 1000 words… Oh, I just gave myself a cap. Oh well. :P LOL  
>In any case! This takes place some days after Xehanort's become an apprentice and he has just started living in the Land of Departure. I've experienced what he has, but that's probably because I'm weird. ;)<p>

Anyways! Thanks for reading and reviewing guys! Means a lot to me! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>.: Cold :.<br>**_~ A subjective word for temperature; another word for cynical ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

He hadn't been here for very long, but Xehanort had only one word to describe his settings:

Cold.

To him, the temperature in his new surroundings – this new _world – _…was cold. Perhaps it was because the sun on Destiny Islands continuously shone down during the day, making every moment hot and unbearable. Xehanort never imagined he would miss the scorching heat of the sun from his homeworld…

"Xehanort, would you be willing to…" He heard Eraqus trail off as the younger apprentice entered the den. Curious as to _why _Eraqus stopped, Xehanort ripped his gaze away from the large window to look at his fellow student. The younger apprentice stared at him in bewilderment, a book held in his hands. Xehanort cleared his throat and that snapped Eraqus out of his stupor. "Er… Are you perhaps…cold?"

To this, Xehanort replied sarcastically, "What suggested _that_ idea?"

"You're wearing a sweater, Xehanort. In the middle of _summer,"_ Eraqus answered, continuing with his approach.

The silver haired apprentice looked down at his black long-sleeved top, finding nothing wrong with it. It was something he usually wore during the winter months, but even then it wasn't all that thick. He traced his eyes back to Eraqus's grey ones and asked, "Does it appear oddly out of place?"

"No. I understand your need to adjust, but it really isn't all that cold outside," Eraqus reassured with a small upturn of his lips. Taking a seat beside Xehanort by the window, the black haired youth suggested, "You'll feel stuffy wearing something like that during the summers here, Xehanort. Trust me."

Xehanort thought about Eraqus's proposition for a moment before turning away. "I'll do what I like."

"Ah! I didn't mean to offend you if I have."

"You haven't."

"…You speak so little." Eraqus rubbed his neck and nervously lowered his gaze. It didn't appear on his face, but Xehanort was rather amused by Eraqus's attempts to make friends with him. Unfortunately, Eraqus had his work cut out for him; Xehanort was rather antisocial in nature.

"What is that?" Xehanort spoke up after his momentary boredom had been satisfied. His amber eyes were fixated on the thick green book beside Eraqus.

Blinking, Eraqus looked down and smiled. Handing Xehanort the book, Eraqus explained, "It's a book of spells. I actually wanted to ask if you wanted to practice magic with me."

"Magic?" His eyes widened slightly. So it wasn't just Keyblades that existed… Magic did too.

"Yes. I know the Master has yet to show you the fundamentals, but maybe getting an early start wouldn't be so bad. How about it?" Eraqus asked with a light in his grey eyes.

Xehanort flipped through the pages of the book with interest. He reworded, "You want to _teach _me?"

Eraqus cleared his throat. "Well… If you want…"

The silver haired apprentice purposely hummed before smirking. Standing up, Xehanort replied, "I suppose since I have yet to receive my own Keyblade."

"Then it's settled." Eraqus smiled. "We'll head to the training grounds by the Mountain Path. Oh, and Xehanort?" At the mention of his name, he spared Eraqus another glance. The black haired apprentice wittily commented, "Performing magic expends the energy of the body… You might feel hot in that sweater."

Xehanort blinked in surprise before sighing in defeat. Shrugging, he noted, "Persistent little bastard. Fine. If it'll appease you, I will change into something 'appropriate.'"

Eraqus merely laughed in response and Xehanort let out a curt chuckle. Maybe training with Eraqus would have its merits of entertainment.


	4. Laugh

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the Kingdom Hearts games except the games and a few merchandise. :3 Also don't own this "Needs More Love" Story Challenge… Nope, that belongs to _Fruity-Fruit-Cups!_

**A/N: **I'm sorry this didn't get posted yesterday. I was busy with many things. xD In any case, there's a little bit of progress here, but Xehanort _still _hasn't summoned his Keyblade. :P Instead, he's becoming quite the mage because, let's face it, he used magic more than his Keyblade in BbS. O.o LOL Also, there's a mention of person here. She will be one of the reasons why this story is only _semi-canon_. And just to clarify, I'm only using her as a plot device. :P

In any case! Thanks everyone who read and reviewed! :) Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>.: Laugh :.<br>**_~ Do you laugh out of happiness…or malicious intent? ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

Far and in between, Eraqus was slowly cracking the shell that Xehanort had built around himself when they first met. Xehanort smiled slightly every so often and he engaged in lengthier conservations with Eraqus. Those conversations were something Eraqus found valuable more than anything. Xehanort was quite the philosopher of life and his insights on the universe were so broad… It was a wonder _how _he had learned so much from living on such a tiny island! However, as much as Eraqus was thrilled that Xehanort was becoming more and more comfortable within the Land of Departure…not once had he laughed.

Well he did, but, Xehanort never _truly _laughed. The silver haired man chortled or curtly chuckled out of obligation when their Master teased them during training…but his laughter never reached his eyes. Eraqus believed Xehanort just wasn't the type to laugh, but honestly, how could a person live like that?

"You're thinking hard?" Xehanort's smooth voice broke Eraqus's concentration. Sitting up on the grassy hillside, the raven haired apprentice glanced at Xehanort's back as he stood up with one hand in his pocket and his other played with a small ball of fire; tossing it up and down.

Truthfully, Xehanort had grasped the concept of magic fairly quickly. Perhaps it was because he still couldn't call forth his Keyblade…which was _just _as strange. Eraqus would've understood the delay if they were children…but he and Xehanort possessed _matured_ hearts. Why hadn't his Keyblade come forth yet?

"Eraqus, my friend, are you drawing a blank?" Xehanort dismissed his ball of fire and looked over his shoulder to smile at Eraqus.

Shaking his head, Eraqus sighed with a slight curl of his lips. "Not quite. Though I have to say, this is the first time you're probing _me _to speak, Xehanort."

"Consider that I find it strange when _you're _not talking," Xehanort replied, fully turning around to face Eraqus and offering his hand. "Let's be honest: that's _my _job."

At that, Eraqus began chuckling and took Xehanort's outstretched hand. Xehanort let a low chuckle escape his throat and Eraqus had remembered his small concern about the silver haired apprentice and his inability to laugh. Thinking of how to broach the subject, Eraqus shrugged. It wasn't like Xehanort would feel offended if he asked…he was hardly offended by anything really. "Xehanort?"

"Hmm?" Xehanort responded as they walked down the Mountain Path.

"Do you ever laugh? I mean _really _laugh?"

"…That's a strange question coming from you."

"Forgive me," Eraqus apologized preemptively, "I've noticed that you hardly ever do."

Xehanort threw him an even look and answered, "To be frank, I hardly find anything worth laughing about."

"Doesn't that bother you?" Eraqus asked in surprise.

"Not really." A light breeze ran through Xehanort's hair as he looked up at the cloudless sky. "It's silly to laugh at something without purpose."

Eraqus turned his eyes away. That seemed like a response Xehanort would use…unfortunately. Sighing, Eraqus dropped the subject; knowing there was no point in trying to sway Xehanort's decision otherwise. But then a thought occurred to the raven haired apprentice. What if Xehanort was just _shy?_

…_Preposterous!_

Without thinking, Eraqus allowed himself to laugh at the idea and Xehanort blinked in a mixture of curiosity and confusion. Looking incredulous, Xehanort asked, "What?"

"You remind me of _Sofia—" _Eraqus slipped before stopping in his step and quickly looking away. "T-That is…!"

"Sofia?" Xehanort replied before slowing grinning. Nudging Eraqus, he slyly provoked, "Correct me if I'm wrong, Eraqus, but isn't that the name of a _girl _and not a spell?"

Eraqus slapped his face and groaned, "Xehanort…"

The older apprentice ignored him, throwing his arm around Eraqus's shoulder and teased, "Is _Sofia _from your homeworld? A lady in waiting?"

"Are you done?" Eraqus frowned with a narrow of his eyes. The only thing in the worlds Eraqus was _hoping_ Xehanort wouldn't be: A man who took pleasure in teasing about the opposite sex.

Eraqus's response must've triggered something, because at that moment, Xehanort started laughing to the high heavens…and this one reached his _eyes. _The younger apprentice stared in amazement. Xehanort looked like a _completely _different person when he laughed. Slapping Eraqus's back, Xehanort pointed out with a smirk and continued down the path. "You see? I only laugh when there's _purpose."_

"Ah…right," Eraqus lamely responded as he watched Xehanort walk ahead.

Well…at least he knew Xehanort _was_ capable of truly laughing, but Eraqus had a new problem: Was Xehanort laughing with him or _at _him? Xehanort's laughter was real, yes…but the look in his eyes held something devious…


	5. Fairy Tale

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the Kingdom Hearts games except the games and a few merchandise. :3 Also don't own this "Needs More Love" Story Challenge… Nope, that belongs to _Fruity-Fruit-Cups!_

**A/N: **The longest chapter yet! I feel like I mashed two themes together when really I only did a setting change, so I'm a little iffy about the results. =/ For the last part, I'm pretty much leaving it open for interpretation because I don't think there's a need to explore what happens afterwards. xD The next chapter will be more on Eraqus's views on Xehanort, but when have I not done that right? ^^  
>Also, there was a reason I chose the name "Sofia" last chapter. :D Since "Eraqus" is an anagram of "Square," I chose a name that was close to "Soft." The name "Sofia" has no meaning related to soft, but the three beginning letters were enough for me. xD So Eraqus and Sofia; Square and Soft. If people didn't know, SquareSoft was what Square Enix was before it merged with the Enix. :) Fun tidbit right? LOL And yes, I gave the Master a name anagram of "Enix." XD He shall be known as "Ixen" pronounced <em>"E-zen." <em>Kinda like a fancy way of saying "Ethan." :P Okay, enough rambling… x3

PS: To those wondering why I didn't post VCP right away, I pulled a fail move and deleted it from my Doc Manager…and I'm at work right now. I'll have to post it when I get home later. =x=; Grr… OTL

Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>.: Fairy Tale :.<br>**_~ How will you carve out the story? ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

"Xehanort!"

"Hard work… Patience…" Xehanort muttered to himself as he marched down the large hallway of the castle. Eraqus followed after him, but the silver haired apprentice was too caught up in his thoughts to pay him any mind. Suddenly Xehanort gritted his teeth in remembrance of what their Master had said to him. Stopping in his step, Xehanort snapped, "How am I still unworthy of a Keyblade?"

Eraqus slowed in his pace and gave Xehanort a sympathetic look. "Master Ixen never said that. He just said—"

"I _know _what he said!" Xehanort directed his burning amber eyes in Eraqus's direction and his fellow apprentice flinched, taking a step back. Realizing his mistake, Xehanort released a deep exhale before looking away in shame. "I apologize. I didn't mean to take my frustrations out on you, Eraqus."

He felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder and the older apprentice hesitantly looked into the eyes of his raven haired friend. Eraqus smiled supportively. "I hold nothing against you. Xehanort, I know it seems impossible, but you _will _summon your Keyblade. As Master Ixen mentioned, the Keyblade comes to _you; _not the other way around."

Xehanort knew this to be true, but he just couldn't accept it. Three and a half months gone since he started his apprenticeship and the Keyblade still hadn't appeared. The Master said he needed to be patient and continue to strengthen his heart, but Xehanort had enough of the repetitive nature of the mediation exercises. His heart was strong enough and his mentality for magic was growing every day. Xehanort wanted to get stronger _physically_ with a Keyblade to call his own… It wasn't fair watching only Eraqus train with a Keyblade in hand.

…How _juvenile_ his thoughts were_._

A sigh escaped him and Xehanort started to walk off dejectedly. Eraqus shuffled forward, calling from behind, "Xehanort…"

"I'm afraid I need time to myself, Eraqus," Xehanort explained without looking back, "Please allow me this small reprieve to collect my thoughts."

Eraqus didn't speak another word and Xehanort was grateful. Any longer in Eraqus's presence…and Xehanort might as well be jealous of the light within Eraqus's heart.

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

…_Where? _Xehanort blinked in confusion, examining his surroundings. He stood on a lone platform that resembled a stain glass window. Looking critically at the images on the platform, Xehanort caught sight of things he knew of… His homeworld, the vastness of the stars, everything his heart had thrown away and desired. Nonetheless, how in the worlds did Xehanort get here? He remembered was wandering outside the castle towards the training ground… Had he fallen asleep during his musings?

Very calmly, Xehanort began to wander the station platform, finding no escape or direction to follow. This place… It was somehow vaguely familiar. It was as if the settings were once described to him in great detail. But from where had he heard of such a thing…

"_They call it a Dive to the Heart." _Eraqus once told him when they were sitting in the library one day. _"Master Ixen said to enter such a dream-like state means your heart is being tested. A determining factor whether you are worthy of the Keyblade or not."_

_A Dive to the Heart… _Xehanort recited in mind. Could this moment be the one? All this just to receive a Keyblade. The silver haired apprentice couldn't help but compare this whimsical experience to that of a fairy tale. He was about to receive his knighthood…but he had to prove himself first. Xehanort stood determined. "I _will _challenge it."

Suddenly – as if it were scripted – his shadow became distorted and stretched. Xehanort's eyes flashed in surprise, but his expression was calm. Watching in fascination, his shadow morphed into a humanoid figure. Black skin and bright yellow orbs… It was a shadow image of him.

"What mockery is this?" Xehanort whispered under his breath before quickly sidestepping when the monster attacked. On instinct, Xehanort summoned a ball of fire…but it never formed. He looked at his hand in bewilderment; his pause gave his shadowy other another chance to strike and Xehanort was knocked to the ground. Grunting, Xehanort rolled away when the shadow slammed down…with a _Keyblade. _The silver haired apprentice couldn't help but scoff. So even a shadow copy of _himself_ had a Keyblade…

"_Power sleeps within you if you give it form…"_

"What?" Had he finally gone mad? Xehanort was starting to hear voices!

"_It will give you strength."_

_Strength? _He slid away from his shadowy other and it stood at one end of the platform, poised with Keyblade in a defensive position. It remained there – fixated in place – and Xehanort wondered if _this _was the test. _Then the voice speaking is…_

"_Is power important to you?" _The formless voice asked.

Xehanort closed his eyes and spoke with conviction, "Of course." Without power…a person is _nothing._

The voice asked another question, _"Then what is it you will not yield to?"_

A pregnant pause was present before Xehanort answered, "I will not be a shield." To be a shield…means to be a _liability._

"_The power of the warrior…in exchange for the guardian… So be it."_

Without even thinking, his hand shot forward and from a bright light came forth a key-shaped weapon… Xehanort's Keyblade. He could feel the insurgence of power leaking through it and a smile formed on his face. He finally had it… A Keyblade to call his own.

"At long last…" he whispered to himself before noticing his shadow was moving once again. Xehanort smirked, charging towards his shadowy other and attacking. "The Keyblade is _mine."_


	6. Respect

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the Kingdom Hearts games except the games and a few merchandise. :3 Also don't own this "Needs More Love" Story Challenge… Nope, that belongs to _Fruity-Fruit-Cups!_

**A/N: **Somehow I get the feeling that I'm slipping in another character's tendencies into young!Eraqus's character… I feel like I'm making him a little too trusting, but I guess I'm trying to aim for naivety? Is that even coming out right? I don't know. LOL Oh well, at least that leaves room for Eraqus to grow IMO. Xehanort…I don't understand why he's a little easier to write. XD It's always like that! Gah!  
>In any case, I hope this chapter isn't too bad. :) I really need to pick up the pace. I feel like I'm moving a little slow with this story.<p>

Thanks guys for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>.: Respect :.<br>**_~ A mutual benefit for those who try ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

_Where could he be? _Eraqus asked himself as he continued to search the terrain. It was almost nightfall and Xehanort was nowhere to be found. The raven haired apprentice thought Xehanort would return on his own, but…

Biting his bottom lip, Eraqus hung his head in guilt. He never knew how much the older apprentice longed for a Keyblade out of inadequacy. Xehanort was so stoic that he was unreadable from time to time. For him to angrily spite the Master because the Keyblade refused to appear…Eraqus was surprised a punishment hasn't been dealt for Xehanort's outburst.

Ah…but there inlay the problem.

Difficult as it was, Eraqus had trouble separating his duties of being Master Ixen's apprentice and being Xehanort's friend and confidante. Instead of truly encouraging his friend, Eraqus simply regurgitated the lesson that the Keyblade would come of its own accord. The value of that lesson was somewhat true, but how was it comforting? What if Xehanort could _never_ wield a Keyblade?

Sighing, Eraqus continued walking down the Mountain Path, muttering to himself bitterly, "Eraqus, you are a fool… A friend you are not."

As he rounded up the plateau, Eraqus felt his posture relax when he spotted Xehanort staring out into the distance of the mountainous scenery. Smiling, Eraqus wasted no time in reaching the silver haired apprentice. However – as Eraqus got closer – he sensed something…strangely out of place. Something _ominous_ was lingering around Xehanort, but Eraqus couldn't pinpoint what it was.

"Xehanort, are you alright? You haven't returned to the castle—"

"It's a _miracle,_ Eraqus!" Xehanort interrupted without looking over his shoulder. Eraqus furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and chose to keep quiet. Looking down at his hands, Xehanort let out a chuckle. "My friend, these past months have not been in vain. I have sought what was necessary to become a wielder of the Key."

_What…? _Eraqus tilted his head before a thought occurred and the grey hue of his eyes shone ever brighter. Bewildered, he immediately guessed, "Xehanort, can you summon your Keyblade?"

"…I think a test is in order…"

The younger apprentice quickly moved backwards when something sliced through the air while Xehanort swung his right arm towards Eraqus. Out of surprise, Eraqus cried, "Hey!"

Amber eyes glinted with pride as Xehanort smirked. "Come now, Eraqus. There's no need to shy away."

Eraqus blinked, eyeing the older apprentice with caution before his focus trailed down the length of Xehanort's arm and locking onto a darkly colored Keyblade; Eraqus's mouth gaping open. Such a majestic Key, yet its design left much to the imagination. Master Ixen _did _say one's Keyblade took on the appearance of the Keybearer's desire. Nevertheless, Eraqus was surmounted with awe. "Incredible…"

Xehanort took the time to examine his own Keyblade in fascination. "It is a thing of beauty. To think it would look so practical."

"You had a 'Dive to the Heart' just moments earlier?" Eraqus asked with a smile.

"It was surreal in a way." Xehanort hummed, looking back at Eraqus. "Never have I imagined that what you told me would actually bear fruit. It all seemed too childish to believe."

Eraqus laughed with a shake of his head. "Honestly, Xehanort. Things like that shouldn't come as a surprise anymore. As Keyblade apprentices and future Masters, that should be apparent by now. We _are _to be guardians of the worlds soon enough."

Xehanort blinked, looking up in thought before letting out a curt chuckle. "Perhaps you are right." Tightening his grip on the hilt, Xehanort whispered, "Things that are out of the ordinary…"

Sighing in amusement, Eraqus patted Xehanort's shoulder. "Come. We should inform Master Ixen about your Keyblade. Without a doubt, he'll be putting you through the ropes by the morning."

"Noted. However…" Once again, Xehanort was pointing his Keyblade directly at Eraqus and the younger apprentice had to hide his uneasiness behind a cool countenance. Xehanort was either oblivious to Eraqus's discomfort or he disregarded it. With a smile, Xehanort requested, "Do me the honor of having our first sparring session?"

At this, Eraqus expressed surprise. "Right now? But the sun is already setting."

"And yet I cannot save this anticipation for tomorrow morning," Xehanort – from what Eraqus assumed – took on a battle stance. His blackened Keyblade was held above his head as his left arm curved in front of him, palm up. He hinted, "I'm rather curious as to where I stand with you now as a _true _Keyblade apprentice."

Intrigued by his proposition, Eraqus placed both his hands together just as his own Keyblade, the Master Keeper, was summoned. Smirking, Eraqus lightheartedly taunted, "Just because you are able to use your Keyblade now, doesn't mean you can unlock all its potentials in one day."

Xehanort returned the smirk with one of his own. "Believe me, friend. One day, I shall discover the secrets of the Keyblade and share that knowledge with you."

As they began sparring, Eraqus couldn't help but wonder what the future held in store. He and Xehanort were truly equals now. Friends and rivals; Keyblades in hand with the desire to become Masters…there was no doubt that _this_ was the bridge that would strengthen their friendship in the years to come.


	7. Old Fashioned

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the Kingdom Hearts games except the games and a few merchandise. :3 Also don't own this "Needs More Love" Story Challenge… Nope, that belongs to _Fruity-Fruit-Cups!_

**A/N: **This one is sort of quirky…and longer than I originally wanted it. ._. -sigh- Not much to say about this. And just a heads up, the POV won't always be alternating between Eraqus and Xehanort like I always do in some of my other stories. At most, you can expect three consecutive chapters from the same POV. That's all I'm saying. :3

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>.: Old Fashioned :.<br>**_~ The mindset of a person can either be admirable or foolish ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

"Very good," Master Ixen praised after his apprentices finished the drills. Crossing his arms over his broad chest, he smirked. "I believe a break is in order. I will give you two a half hour before we continue with the lesson, understood?"

Eraqus and Xehanort straightened out their backs and properly addressed, "Sir!"

The Master nodded before disappearing back inside the castle. Once he was gone, both apprentices dispersed their strict manner and collapsed to the ground. Eraqus panted, flat on his back. "In the few years I've been training, not once have I gone through something of _that_ intensity."

Xehanort wiped the sweat from his face with his arm. "I underestimated the drills… Another minute would've left me out of commission for the rest of the day."

They both continued to even out their breathing; staring up at the sky as a few clouds rolled by. Xehanort was starting to catch his breath and he glanced over to confirm that Eraqus was fine as well. He found that Eraqus's focus was completely on the sky. From his knowledge of the more naïve apprentice, it was rare of Eraqus to slip out of reality. Concerned, Xehanort rolled over on his stomach to address his friend. "Something bothering you?"

Eraqus blinked and turned his head to face Xehanort. His grey eyes darted for a moment before locking on to Xehanort's amber eyes. "No. I'm fine."

"If that's your attempt at lying, I think you need practice," Xehanort mocked before giving Eraqus another critical look. "Come out with it. Something's obviously biting you."

"Leave it alone," Eraqus retorted, sitting up and removing the tie holding his shoulder-length hair together. "Honestly, sometimes I feel as if you need to know everything."

"A man's thirst for knowledge is never satisfied." Xehanort smirked jokingly. He pushed himself off of his stomach and sat back-to-back with Eraqus. It didn't take a genius to know what Eraqus wanted to say required little to no eye contact. If Xehanort was going to pry anything out of his fellow apprentice, then he better be smart about it. With a sigh, Xehanort leaned backwards so he was pushing against Eraqus; a sign that he was expecting an answer. "I'm your friend, Eraqus. Whatever it is that's bothering you, you know I will try to help the best I can."

Xehanort felt Eraqus slump his shoulders. "I know…but my instinct is telling me to _not _to tell you anything."

He quirked an eyebrow in a mixture of curiosity and confusion. "What kind of instinct is _that?_ I'm not going to think you _stupid_ if that's what you mean."

"No, but you will tease me about it like last time…" Eraqus lowly muttered.

Xehanort huffed in exasperation and began to think. He had teased Eraqus about…something apparently. What was it? Besides Eraqus's ridiculously strict manner in certain things, there was hardly anything Xehanort had teased him about. If it wasn't for Eraqus's secretive manner right now, Xehanort truly wouldn't be wasting his time and energy. What is it that Eraqus would refuse to tell him? Suddenly, the silver haired apprentice came to _one _conclusion.

With a smirk, Xehanort hinted, "Does this have to do with something _off-world?"_

Eraqus's back straightened and he asked coolly, "Meaning?"

"For example…" Xehanort drawled on, resting his weight against his raven haired friend. "You're homesick? You miss family, your parents…_Sofia."_

Suddenly, Xehanort found himself lying on his back when Eraqus quickly stood up. The silver haired apprentice let out a curt grunt when his head met with solid ground before glaring up at Eraqus who towered over him. Eraqus frowned. "Your intuition is something I _loathe."_

"Just because I'm right doesn't mean you have to be so _brash,"_ Xehanort snapped back, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. "It's natural to talk about the opposite sex, but why must you be so defensive?"

"I'm _not _being defensive. I just…" Eraqus trailed off, his head dipping in defeat. He explained, "Sometimes…I just wonder what she's up to and…things like that."

Xehanort stared at Eraqus; unsure of what to really say. Yes, he was willing to try and cheer him up, but Eraqus was worrying about a _girl. _For someone who was training to become a Keyblade Master, Eraqus was rather…_old fashioned. _

"Is it impossible for you to let go?"

"Let go? Why must I…?"

"Because of what you and I are training to become," Xehanort replied, standing up and dusting himself off. "Eraqus, you're a dreamer. If you wanted a future with Sofia, you shouldn't have decided to become a Keyblade apprentice. She'll never know—"

"She knows about the other worlds," Eraqus cut in and – for once – catching Xehanort off-guard.

He flabbergasted, "She _knows?"_

Looking slightly embarrassed, Eraqus confessed, "Before I meeting you… I accidentally let on to Sofia that I was to become a guardian of the worlds…"

"And she believed you?"

"She didn't have a reason not to." Eraqus glanced at Xehanort. "I never lie to her."

They stood in silence just staring at each other before Xehanort let a laugh escape from his chest. Eraqus immediately flustered and the silver haired apprentice, teased, "I was right. You _are _one of those 'hopeless romantics.' I never pinned you to be such a person."

"Xehanort please," Eraqus groaned, covering his face with his hands. "It's just…that's just how I am. Can we act _mature _about this now?"

Clapping Eraqus on the back, Xehanort wittily replied, "I _am _being mature about this. It's your way of courtship that makes me break down in laughter. If anyone was going to be old fashioned, I thought it would be me."

Eraqus snapped to attention, asking without thinking, "Then you have someone whom you think about too?"

At this Xehanort craned his head with a hum. "Not necessarily."

"What? Then—"

"Eraqus," Xehanort explained, feeling no shame in what he was about to say, "I am what you would call a…_hedonist._ I'm more interested in learning about other worlds then spending all my time daydreaming about a woman."

"I…I see," Eraqus weakly replied and Xehanort decided to let the conversation die there.

It was true with what he confessed. Women didn't even compare to the vast knowledge of the universe. If there was one thing about women that Xehanort ever thought about, then it was for pleasure and nothing more.


	8. Armor

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the Kingdom Hearts games except the games and a few merchandise. :3 Also don't own this "Needs More Love" Story Challenge… Nope, that belongs to _Fruity-Fruit-Cups!_

**A/N: **Ahh! Another long one! XD Sorry, sorry. LOL Umm…think of this as two themes in one because it most certainly feels like it. :P I _was _planning on cutting this in half, but…I liked it together. D: Plus, I didn't want to put it off a lead-in… Anyways! I put references concerning Xehanort's Report #2 from BbS as well as other little hints that alluded to the game. :D Let's see if you can catch them. XD

IMPORTANT! I put a poll on my profile concerning updates now that I'm back in school. I want to be able to finish or at least be close to finishing two of my four KH challenges near the end of the year. VCP is definitely one of them, but I'm unsure of the other. I plan on updating the most voted challenge on consecutive days (Fridays to Sundays) so please vote so I know which one to spend some priority on!

Thanks for reading and reviewing! :) Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>.: Armor :.<br>**_~ Guaranteed protection…but is it necessary? ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

This sensation of wearing armor…it was quite uncomfortable. Xehanort checked over his newly acquired armor with a hum. It clanked and squeaked with every movement he made, but the armor itself was flawless. The silver haired apprentice was impressed with his suit of armor. It was exactly to his liking and it projected a sense of majesty yet gave out an intimidating vibe. Closing a fist, Xehanort looked to Eraqus and the Master.

The younger apprentice gave him a congratulatory smile and Master Ixen nodded in satisfaction. Walking up to him, Master Ixen stood tall as he explained with his arms crossed and eyes focused on Xehanort's visor. "You're learning ability is extraordinary, Xehanort. Not once have I ever heard a case where a still-green Keyblade apprentice has quickly manifested his armor. Your signs of learning are indeed incredible…"

Xehanort smugly replied, his voice echoing within his armor. "Master, with all due respect, I strive to reach Eraqus's level so we can properly train together." He looked down at his palm again before asking, "However, I still do not understand the importance of this armor. Why must we have it?"

"It protects you from the heavy effects of darkness as you travel from world to world," Master Ixen explained, taking a few steps forward before glancing at both of his apprentices with a stern look. "Keyblade Armor – in addition to your Keyblade – is born from your heart. As a Keybearer, specialized armor is bonded to your Keyblade until you can manifest it properly. The sole reason for this is because travelling between worlds can be dangerous. The armor acts as a barrier; the first and only line of defense in the Lanes Between. That is why I expect the both of you to don your armor at _all _times when travelling between worlds. Understood?"

Eraqus stood beside Xehanort and nodded affirmatively. "Yes, Master."

Xehanort on the other hand…_still _couldn't comprehend this knowledge. "But wouldn't the armor prove useless if I was able to _control_ my heart's desire? Surely _my_ will alone is strong enough to prevent the darkness from overtaking me."

Master Ixen shook his head and frowned deeply; a sign Xehanort recognize many times before. The silver haired apprentice was _always _on the receiving end of such an expression whenever he – according to Eraqus – stubbornly played devil's advocate to their teacher's knowledge of the Keyblade and the worlds. Master Ixen's charcoal colored eyes held little to no tolerance for Xehanort's point. "Tempting the waters will only drown you, Xehanort. What you bring up is dangerous to the point of foolishness. I will say this again: _never _travel the Lanes Between _without _your armor."

Luckily he was still wearing his armor; Xehanort's defiant scowl was enough to warrant punishment by the Master. Gritting his teeth, Xehanort submitted to Master Ixen's request, though unwillingly. "…I understand, Master Ixen."

"Good." With a slow exhale, Master Ixen nodded and moved on with the lesson. "Now then, since you've obtained your armor, it's only proper that you learn how to move and fight within it. Eraqus."

Eraqus stared at Xehanort momentarily before bringing his attention to the lesson. Slapping the node of his armor piece resting around his torso, Eraqus was engulfed in a wave of light before it faded; revealing Eraqus wearing a samurai-esque suit of armor. The younger apprentice summoned his Keyblade and in turn, Xehanort did the same.

Master Ixen instructed, "For the remainder of today's lesson, I want you, Xehanort, to gain your mobility in armor as you spar with Eraqus. Are you both ready?"

"Sir!"

"Then begin!" Master Ixen's voice boomed and right away both apprentices began crossing Keyblades.

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

"Here." Eraqus handed Xehanort a small ice pack, withholding the smile that wanted to cross his face.

Xehanort glared at him before taking the ice pack and pressing it against his left temple. He winced before growling, "I can't believe you did that…"

"So we're playing the 'blame game?'" Eraqus finally let out a laugh of amusement as he sat on the arm of the couch where Xehanort's feet was; the older apprentice lying down across the couch's length. Giving the silver haired apprentice a smug look, Eraqus reminded, "It wasn't my fault you decided to try and pull a reversal on me. Let's be honest, Xehanort, fighting in armor is much more _difficult _than without it."

"Don't be brazen, Eraqus," Xehanort scoffed, throwing the ice pack lamely at his friend. He warned, "Once I'm comfortable enough in my armor, I'll be taking back the title of 'undefeated' in our sparring matches."

Eraqus simply laughed again and Xehanort rolled his eyes. Once the younger apprentice had collected himself, they sat in comfortable silence in the large den; watching the flames of the fireplace attempt to lick the walls in which it was contained in.

"…Xehanort, why do you ask questions that are obviously frowned upon?"

"Because it's ridiculous to disregard one view in favor of another."

Raising an eyebrow, Eraqus commented, "You bring up points out of debate and discussion? To be honest, even debating the difference between light and darkness can be a dangerous thing. We should just listen to the lessons we are taught, Xehanort. Won't you try?"

Xehanort's amber eyes glowed from the flames. "…On the contrary. I will…but that doesn't mean I agree with how our Master views things."

"Difficult is as difficult does." Eraqus sighed, knowing Xehanort's stubborn trait was at the forefront of their conversation. "Oh well…"

Another passing moment of silence ensued before Xehanort began.

"…You know, since I have my armor now… Don't you think I should 'test' it?"

The younger apprentice suspiciously asked, "Test it…how?"

"Test it…in the Lanes Between." When Eraqus gave him an astounded yet disapproving look, Xehanort chuckled. "Oh come, Eraqus, you must've thought the same thing before! A simple test; travel to one world and then come back. Where's the harm in that?"

"For one, we would be sneaking behind the Master's back."

Xehanort rolled his eyes. "The Master will never know." He sat up slightly just to make animated gestures with his hands. "We leave sometime in the evening after training is dismissed and while the Master spends his time in his quarters. We leave, visit a world, and comeback before daybreak. It's as simple as that. Eraqus, I beseech you…just do me this one favor."

He could see Eraqus battling with his conscious. Xehanort found it slightly laughable how much Eraqus had to ponder on the thought. It wasn't like they were running away! Finally, Eraqus came to a decision, running a hand through his hair to appear nonchalant. "I suppose…one night wouldn't hurt… Plus, the adventure of seeing another world is too tempting to pass up!" Suddenly up to the idea, Eraqus smiled at Xehanort. "You have a specific world in mind?"

…_Hook, line, and sinker, _Xehanort smirked deviously. "I want to visit your homeworld."

At the mention of his homeworld, Eraqus realized he got swept away in Xehanort's dramatic speech and fell for the older apprentice's trap. He narrowed his eyes and muttered, "…Such manipulation… Where in the worlds do you obtain it?"

"That secret stays with me." Xehanort laughed, sitting back against the couch in triumph.


	9. Affectionate

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the Kingdom Hearts games except the games and a few merchandise. :3 Also don't own this "Needs More Love" Story Challenge… Nope, that belongs to _Fruity-Fruit-Cups!_

**A/N: **Wow, I feel really bad for not updating this since I started school. :( As a result, this one is slightly longer than the previous chapters. :) I'm going to say this right now: I'm not creative when it comes to making up worlds. LOL Then again…I don't want to unless I really have to. So! Here is another reason why this story is only _semi-_canon. There's a reason why I used this world as Eraqus's homeworld, but that won't be until later. :) Sorry if that bugs anyone, but it's just how I see it fitting in this story more for a symbolic reason than anything else. And yay! You guys get to meet Sofia at last. :D

Thanks for reading and reviewing so far! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>.: Affectionate :.<br>**_~ Eyes so bright and full of life… So why are they looking at you? ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

_Where in the worlds did he go? _Eraqus casually looked from left to right for his companion. That Xehanort… Eraqus _knew _it was a terrible idea to have travelled to another world – behind the Master's back mind you – because Xehanort would be wandering off… And said silver-haired apprentice was wandering down the streets of Eraqus's _homeworld. _A small growl escaped the raven-haired man's throat before he inhaled slowly to meditate, _Calm down, Eraqus. Xehanort hadn't a chance to travel to many worlds yet… He's just curious._

Having a moment to think, Eraqus examined his surroundings; taking in the sights of familiar buildings and common routines performed by the people. It suddenly sunk in that Eraqus was _home _again. His lips twitched slowly into a small smile the more he looked around. The train continued to run on-schedule like always, the marketplace always inhabited by casual shoppers, and the skies were always at its best during twilight. This was his boyhood home before he took his first step to becoming a man with a future to protect worlds such as this one.

The raven-haired Keyblade apprentice strolled in reminiscing steps as he continued his nostalgia tour. Perhaps Xehanort's meddling wasn't so bad… Eraqus almost forgot what it was like to be around such familiar settings. And yet it also made him feel out of place… For one, his choice of clothing had changed drastically. Eraqus was donning the same style that Master Ixen possessed. As a boy, warriors who followed the code of honor always fascinated Eraqus. The samurai especially; and that was probably what had influenced Eraqus's wardrobe when he left this world. It was an even better plus when his loose clothing fit the climate of his new home with Master Ixen and Xehanort…

Where _was _he?

Suddenly, Eraqus picked up a sound he thought he would never hear again. Looking around and keeping his eyes peeled, Eraqus heard _her _laughter. It still rang as clear as a bell and as soft as a song. Moving between a few people, Eraqus finally caught sight of her at a distance. It was almost as if the world had _stopped _just for her.

Chestnut hair tied up in a bun while allowing long tresses to flow down her back and right shoulder, straight cut bangs that gave her a bit of style, playful eyes of hazelnut, and a smile that radiated a glimmer of maturity. To Eraqus, Sofia hadn't changed at all. She was still a sight to drink in even after a few years they've been apart.

Before he could continue gawking at her (if he was indeed doing so), Eraqus was aware of Sofia being in the presence of another…a very _familiar _other.

_What the…? _Blinking, Eraqus shook his head to confirm that he wasn't seeing things. What in blue blazes was _Xehanort _doing with Sofia?

He didn't wait for his mind to process an answer as he closed in on two very important people he held dear. Once he was within a few feet, Xehanort noticed him from the corner of his eye and he greeted, unaware of the raven-haired man's dilemma. "Ah, Eraqus, there you are. This town was much larger than I anticipated. Had I known, I wouldn't have left you like a child in a candy store. My apologies."

"…Eraqus? No… Is that really you?" her silk voice asked with a hint of increasing glee.

"Sofia…" Eraqus mustered a smile. Right away, Sofia trapped him into a hug and Eraqus was quick to reciprocate albeit he was a little awkward with Xehanort watching. Pulling away, Eraqus chuckled. "You've changed since I last saw you."

"The notion is returned to you!" Sofia giggled as she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. Looking him up and down, the brunette responded, "You look so different! Your clothes are almost something out of those books you used to read!"

"Hmm…so _that's _why he dresses like that," Xehanort commented with a cross of his arms and a witty smirk. "When I first met him, I was expecting Eraqus to have been from a more…_feudalistic_ time."

Eraqus bit down a blush and glared at the silver-haired man when Sofia had laughed at his joke. "I merely followed the dress code of our Master!"

Xehanort rolled his eyes. "Dressing like the Master will _not _make you a _Keyblade_ Master, Eraqus. That thought is a little naïve."

He made to say something, but Sofia interrupted with a clap of her hands. "Oh! Then Xehanort truly is from 'off-world?'" She turned to Xehanort and openly slapped his shoulder playfully. "You are positively _mean _for pretending _not _to have been an off-world visitor! I knew I've never seen you around here before!"

It surprised Eraqus of how quickly his friend and object of affection were comfortable with each other. Exactly how many minutes ago since Xehanort ran off did they click? Eraqus hinted, speaking quietly, "Sofia…such things aren't to be talked about so freely… I know I told you about it, but as I am now, I am truly under strict oath."

The brunette quickly covered her mouth and gave a sheepish smile. "Ah! Pardon me, Eraqus. I was just so excited! I've missed you and I've been wondering for days when you'd come back to tell me tales of your adventures."

At this, Eraqus lost control of his emotions and readily blushed. He was no longer the calm, mature young man. No. Eraqus was once again that young teenager who was on cloud nine because his crush had mentioned how much he meant to her. Almost uncharacteristically, Eraqus looked at his feet and stammered, "T-That's… I promised to come back after becoming a _true _Master. Then I would have many stories to tell you…"

"So shy… That hasn't changed about you at all." Sofia smiled, brushing his bangs away from his eyes.

Before Eraqus could possible revel her touch, Xehanort spoke up in curiosity, "Sofia, you are interested in the outside worlds?" Just as her touch was there, Sofia quickly reeled away; much to Eraqus's disappointment. She faced Xehanort, a twinkle in her eyes… One Eraqus had never seen before.

Sofia answered, "Oh yes! For as long as I can remember hearing stories from my Father, I've always been interested in places that aren't native to me. My Father was a traveler after all. Not a traveler of worlds like you or Eraqus, but of countries." With a sigh, Sofia continued dreamily with a palm to her cheek. "The vastness of the world… It's a never-ending cycle of different customs, cultures… Learning and hearing about them is like getting lost in a really good book; a good fantasy to run away from reality."

"…Oh I like her, Eraqus." Xehanort chuckled in amusement. Eraqus blinked in surprise when he noticed Sofia flinching in embarrassment. Her eyes were suddenly downcast and her hands were locked together in front of her. Sofia was more or less acting like…a _schoolgirl. _As his jaw slowly began to slacken in awe, Xehanort had slapped him on the back – causing Eraqus to stumble a bit – before he started walking forward with a smirk. "She has quite the appetite for adventure. Not to mention passionate about learning of other worlds. I'm surprised Master Ixen didn't make _her_ a Keyblade apprentice."

Suddenly Sofia ran past Eraqus and started walking beside Xehanort. She looked up at him again – that same shine in her eyes – and enthusiastically spoke, "Quite possibly, but I probably wouldn't have the heart to leave home. I'm a bit of a coward that way… I'd rather hear stories though. Could you possibly tell me a few, Xehanort?"

"On the contrary, my dear." Xehanort smiled slightly. _"Eraqus _and I would be happy to tell you." Looking back, the silver-haired apprentice raised an eyebrow. "Eraqus, you _are _coming right? You seem to be falling behind."

"Ah! Yes… I'm coming," Eraqus replied after snapping out of his stupor.

He walked beside Xehanort as they headed down the street and Eraqus couldn't help but watch as Xehanort and Sofia interact. They were both engulfed with talks of worlds, sights, and a great many things and it didn't seem to sit well with Eraqus at all. It wasn't uncommon for Sofia to smile and laugh since she was very easy to get along with, but…she was far too entertained than usual; especially around Xehanort. The raven-haired apprentice knew from the beginning that silver-haired apprentice possessed a charisma unlike any other but…

Eraqus wished he didn't flaunt it so much in front of Sofia.


	10. Triangle

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the Kingdom Hearts games except the games and a few merchandise. :3 Also don't own this "Needs More Love" Story Challenge… Nope, that belongs to _Fruity-Fruit-Cups!_

**A/N: **Finally an update! I am so sorry it took me so long to update. At the time of the last chapter, school had kept me busy. And then when I did find time to sit down and write this, I came across a writer's block! I mostly blame it on the fact that I introduced an OC/plot device in the form of Sofia. ;P She made things a little difficult for me to proceed. LOL I had to rewrite this chapter _many _times before I was satisfied. As a result, this chapter is the longest one so far just for you guys. I also dropped some foreshadowing hints; let's see if you can catch them. ;)

I have to thank the latest trailers of KH3D (and a bit of young!Xehanort & young!Eraqus fanart which is awesome BTW) for giving me back my inspiration though! :) I'm going to try and get this challenge done before KH3D comes out sometime in March. That's going to be an incredible feat, but I really wanna try. The reason for that is because I don't want to mix up my fanon with canon that has yet to be revealed. Since young!Xehanort (who I am shamelessly finding attractive even though I know what the years (and darkness) have done to him OTL) will be making an appearance, I don't want to mix up personality traits. xD I can already tell young!Xehanort and my Xehanort will be different, so I don't want to get confused with characteristics. Believe me when I say I might lose my motivation to continue if that happens because I'm trying to be as legit as possible even though this story challenge is only _semi-_canon and it's basically my fanon take on pre-BbS events. -shrug- STILL! I'll try. :P

Anyways, thanks so much for being patient! This is already at ten chapters, but hopefully we can get through all of them! :) I'm very grateful to everyone who has read, alerted, faved, and reviewed! Thank you to _Starry Requiem, KHLegacy, No Heart's Throne/Mordecai. Mayhem_ (yeah, I know you're the same person xD), _RoseOfADifferentColor, BondOfFlame08, Sakura088, Fille des Reves, Fruity-Fruit-Cups, Terra ForceXIII, KAISRE, Atem's Sister Atea, deadly maelstrom, _and_ beckster411 _for leaving reviews in the first ten chapters! I'm very grateful! :D As for the last chapter, because - for the life of me - I can't remember if I replied to reviews, I'll be doing that at the end of this chapter. This will probably be the only time I reply to reviews that way because I prefer PMs. :)

Thanks so much once again! I hope you guys can enjoy this chapter and the new few when I update again!

* * *

><p><strong>.: Triangle :.<br>**_~ Trinity: A most sacred and dangerous thing ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

Now Xehanort hardly ever found amusement from watching a man and woman interact, but Eraqus was quite the exception; his mannerisms changed _drastically _in the presence of his 'precious' Sofia. Eraqus dropped his stern posture in favor of relaxing to the girl's airy voice and his mouth quirked into an upward smile every time Sofia glanced at him with her bright hazelnut eyes. It was as if Sofia held the only switch in the worlds that could change Eraqus's attitude in an instant.

…And how very true that was.

Even though Eraqus expressed positive traits…he secretly harnessed the mirroring _negative _traits when Sofia wasn't looking. And what did that negativity focus on? They were all aimed at Xehanort. The silver-haired apprentice wasn't stupid; he could practically read the jealousy flying through his brother figure's smoky eyes blindfolded whenever the brunette turned her attention to _him._ Sofia had a tendency to…show more 'affection' if you will towards Xehanort for reasons he himself could not explain. Perhaps it was because he was a foreigner with habits differing from her own…or could it be possible that Sofia – in the span of their initial meeting – had fallen in love with him?

That thought alone made Xehanort chuckle darkly. Silly woman… He wasn't about to reciprocate her feelings when Eraqus _clearly _had the affections she was seeking for from _him. _Xehanort respected Eraqus too much to undermine him in the 'rules of engagement' on love. However, even if that wasn't the case, Xehanort would still deny her. He wasn't interested in getting involved with a woman when there were far more interesting things to learn about out there in the vast universe.

Still…having a little fun _tormenting _Eraqus was never a bad thing. This 'love triangle' that he found himself in might just provide Xehanort with some measure of entertainment to pass the time.

"That is quite a tale, Sofia." Xehanort praised with a smile while resting his head on his palm. Currently, they were dwelling at a quaint café in a district Eraqus and Sofia knew as Sunset Terrace. As the name implied, the trio certainly had a breathtaking view of the sun sitting on the horizon as they sat around a round table on the cafe's open air patio. Xehanort refused to say it out loud, but the hanging of light and darkness truly set the mood for this quiet little town. He continued, "Your father certainly has tales to tell."

"Then you should see the library at the mansion." Sofia giggled; a hand against her mouth. Her bright eyes sparkled as she jabbered on. "Honestly! You and Eraqus must come and see it! Father renovated the library quite recently; it's much bigger than one would expect for a study. Oh, you will come, won't you? Eraqus?"

Eraqus – who had been sitting idly beside the brunette with his eyes on his half-empty glass of iced tea – flinched when his name was called upon her tongue. Clearing his throat, the younger Keyblade apprentice answered, "Well…perhaps some other time, Sofia. Xehanort and I don't have the time for such luxuries at the moment." He also mumbled between his teeth. "And I don't want Xehanort to see it anyways…"

_Oh really now? _Xehanort smirked when he heard Eraqus's unintentional complaint. All too swiftly, the silver-haired apprentice placed his hand on top of Sofia's delicate one and quirked a suggestive eyebrow in her direction. "It is a shame, but he speaks the truth, my dear. If possible, could you give me a…_private _tour if I come to visit again?"

As expected, Eraqus's face drained of all color whereas Sofia's cheeks filled with a deep shade of crimson. The brunette looked down in a flurry of flustering emotions; back straight in her seat and voice cracking in embarrassment. "U-Um…of course… It would be my pleasure."

"We've been here long enough." Eraqus monotonously informed, standing up from his seat with a frown. Sneering at Xehanort – which only continued to deepen the more Xehanort feigned ignorance – Eraqus started to walk away in a scowl. "It's time we return, _Xehanort."_

Sofia stood up in haste, smoothing down her lavender sundress. "Hold on for a moment, Eraqus! Eraqus—!"

"Leave him be," Xehanort intervened, calmly finishing the last of his coffee. His amber eyes took note that Eraqus was already paying the server for their drinks. "Eraqus can be rather…emotional without knowing it. He'll reflect about this later."

The brunette rested the side of her face in one of her palms and sighed. "Truly? Poor Eraqus. Having so many expectations placed on him that he forgot how to let things go anymore… But he'll be alright."

Xehanort raised a curious eyebrow. She was speaking so differently now about the raven-haired apprentice; not at all like earlier where Sofia was all smiles and laughter around Eraqus. This…change in demeanor intrigued him. Pushing himself out of his chair, Xehanort nonchalantly commented, "You care for Eraqus a great deal, Sofia."

"Of course." She flashed a smile that was not reserved for him, but for _Eraqus._ "He's very important to me."

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

"Will you visit again?" The brunette asked while tucking a lock of loose hair behind her right ear.

Eraqus solemnly replied, "When I become a Master, this will be the first world I visit."

Xehanort refrained from rolling his eyes as he stood some feet away to give the 'lovebirds' privacy. He held the helmet of his Keyblade armor snuggly under his arm while leaning against a tall tree in the woods. It was actually a perfect spot for him and Eraqus to summon their Keyblade armor and gliders without the prying eyes of the world's inhabitants – sans Sofia. Lucky for them (was it really?), the brunette's residence was nearby and it put Eraqus's heart at ease knowing he could see her part-way home before twilight ended.

With a sigh, Xehanort's striking gold eyes glanced at the teetering pair impatiently. Eraqus seemed to have gotten the hint, so he quickly wrapped up. "We should be going now."

Before he could touch the node of his armor plate, Sofia swiftly locked her right pinky finger with Eraqus's; inevitably catching both males off-guard. She giggled with a tease. "You are forgetting something, Eraqus." Looking down at their entwined pinkies, the brunette started bouncing them lightly in the air and chanted:

"This is a symbol between us; joined together in a promise.  
>Stay strong and true as I imbue the knowledge that we'll meet again.<br>The stars and moon may keep us apart, but you can always find me here: in your heart.  
>So be happy."<p>

Sofia's little chant had left much to be desired. It was…_childish_ for a lack of a better word. Xehanort did not expect something of such caliber to leave the brunette's lips so easily. She was indeed a woman with the mindset of a dreamer, but overwhelming child-like tendencies. The silver-haired apprentice – slightly harried by Sofia's demeanor – looked to Eraqus for his reaction on the rhyme. Unsurprisingly enough, Eraqus was unfazed; his eyes softening with a hint of nostalgia and affection.

Ah…so the chant between the two of them held more meaning than meets the eye. It was something that no outsider would able to touch so freely; it was something even _Xehanort _could not comprehend.

Slipping something inside Eraqus's palm before closing it with her fingers, Sofia looked up expectantly; her hazelnut eyes shadowing sadness. "You'll come for me, won't you, Eraqus?"

The raven-haired apprentice smiled; gently kissing the back of her hand before squeezing it. "It is a promise."

_As the knight in shining armor says._ Xehanort smirked a little and refrained from ruining his friend's moment of glory…for once. As he pushed his back off his perch, the silver-haired male noticed the brunette approaching him; probably to bid him farewell. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Sofia."

"I feel the same way. You're a very eccentric man, Xehanort." Sofia giggled playfully. She proceeded to bow her head politely before resuming her stance; the smile never leaving her face. "I wish you luck on becoming a Keyblade Master too. You and Eraqus will surely get there."

He hummed, putting on his helmet. "It won't be a fleeting dream I assure you." Xehanort paused for a moment to observe the brunette; her eyes gazing at the younger Keyblade wielder as he summoned his armor and transformed his weapon into a glider. "…How important is he to you?"

"Excuse me?" Sofia turned to him in bemusement; her reaction the epitome of a deer caught in the headlights.

"Eraqus." Xehanort pursed his lips though it was impossible for her to see his face beneath the mask. His face was straight; serious. "What is the extent of your feelings for him?"

Her eyes widened considerably just as they darted to the ground; her posture becoming a little too polite for his tastes. Xehanort was very much aware that he was rather direct with his question, but he wasn't about to sugarcoat his words anymore; not when he realized how finicky Sofia's feelings were. Eraqus: his brother figure, confidante, and closest friend… Xehanort merely had his best interests in mind; even if that meant shutting out his precious Sofia.

Placing a hand over her heart, the brunette whispered, "He's…like a brother to me. I care for Eraqus very much even though I can't be by his side anymore." Very slowly, she timidly looked up beneath her lashes and confessed, "But…you, Xehanort…you—"

"Xehanort." Both persons looked forward, spotting Eraqus at the ready with his armor and Keyblade Glider prepared. He informed, "We must go now."

"Yes. Master Ixen will soon sense something amiss." Xehanort agreed as he walked past Sofia. There was no need to hear the rest of her response; why would he when he was already aware of what her heart wanted to tell him?

"Oh, Xehanort!" Fighting the urge to roll his eyes (even though the action could not be seen), the silver-haired apprentice spared her a glance over his armored shoulder. The brunette fidgeted in her spot; humming momentarily before nodding resolutely. "Will you…be there for _him _in my stead?"

He stared at her blankly before smiling…cunningly. Xehanort answered; even going so far to squeeze her hand in reassurance to add points to his performance. "As you wish…Sofia."

She smiled naïvely at him and Xehanort refrained from laughing at her grave misunderstanding. His conclusions about the woman rang true: she was not worthy of Eraqus's attention. The raven-haired youth deserved someone superior; not a woman with such fickle feelings. Sofia… She had no reservations about her adorations. There was no doubt in Xehanort's mind that the brunette was already aware of Eraqus's affections and yet Sofia pretended to remain oblivious. She was _toying _with him; even going so far as to openly show affections to another man in front of the unsuspecting chump. If Xehanort could describe her in one word it would just be that:

Sofia was a _harlot _in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::<strong>

**A/N: **Ha~ I wonder how you guys will interpret that. ;P Anyways! Here's my replies to reviews from the last chapter. :)

_Fruity-Fruit-Cups: _LOL I dunno. I felt like Twilight Town was a good choice for Eraqus considering the town represents a middle ground for light and darkness. XD Kind of a theme I'm keeping here with Eraqus and Xehanort seeing as they haven't yet picked their respective affinities yet. :) And actually, I was sort of basing Sofia's description off Olette just slightly because I honestly love Olette's design. But I will say that they AREN'T related at all. XD LOL Bro code! I need to watch HIMYM again. :P

_beckster411: _Hmm, now I wonder what you think of Sofia now. :) And honestly, I like to think Xehanort was _that _attractive in his youth that girls couldn't help but fawn over him. The genes are incredible until they fall to darkness and perhaps old age. xD LOL -shot shot shot-

_KAISRE: _LOL! Well now you have your answer I hope. XDD

_Sakura088: _Yes! I'm always trying to hit symbolism one way or another. It seems so important in Kingdom Hearts! :D I did want to keep Eraqus's 'fashion sense' intact. xD And...well I dunno. Jealousy just seems to fit parts of Eraqus's personality when I really look on it. I will probably explore that in later chapters. ;P And Xehanort... Oh Xehanort. XDD

_Terra ForceXIII: _That's okay. I've done worse. :P Haha, actually I did that on purpose as you can probably tell by now. ;) It's pretty much a given that things grouped in threes are important... at least I think so. xD

_Mordecai. Mayhem: _Yes! I'm really sorry you had to wait for the next chapter. I'll try to stay on top of this from now on. And honestly, I can't do anything without romance. LOL

_Fille des Reves: _Now I know I PMed you back, but I'll do it again here. xD Yeah! Eraqus got to meet his important person and then Xehanort had to go and steal his thunder... Go figure. :P

Ha~! Okay I'm done. :) Thanks a lot for reading once again!


	11. Accomplice

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the Kingdom Hearts games except the games and a few merchandise. :3 Also don't own this "Needs More Love" Story Challenge… Nope, that belongs to _Fruity-Fruit-Cups!_

**A/N: **Yes! I'm still here! Muhahaha! I can feel it already; things will be getting darker after this chapter. Prepare for it! xD

Anyways! My brother just told me KH3D gets released in English sometime in July… WHY? ;-; That's _way _too long! I…I can't stand that and I don't want to spoil myself with the Japanese version! D: -sigh- Oh well, I can't do anything I guess… My only request is that for anyone spoiling themselves right when DDD comes out in Japanese is that they keep the information to themselves or don't tell me. I'd rather unfold the game with my own hands and eyes like I did with BbS. Terra becoming Terra-Xehanort and Vanitas having Sora's face were my BEST Kingdom Hearts WTF moments of my life. XD LOL I want to give myself more so it means much more. ^_^ Just requesting that courtesy from fellow KH lovers. ;D Oh, and on that note, I'm still getting this done by the end of March. LOL

So somehow, I get the feeling that Eraqus is insecure than most people see him as. I tried to highlight that in this chapter to bring some tension because you'll definitely see that in future chapters. But ugh, I dunno, it's kinda tough writing Eraqus now that I think about it. O_o With Xehanort, you can look up his reports and everything for personality, but all Eraqus ever did was stay on LoD. I need to flesh him out more. LOL But yeah, young!Eraqus as insecure and self-defeating seem to make sense for what I'm gonna do before he becomes the stronger, stricter figurehead in the future. :)

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

PS: Each chapter is getting longer and longer, right? I don't know what I'm doing anymore. OTL

* * *

><p><strong>.: Accomplice :.<br>**_~ This is what it means to be brothers in arms ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

By the time they returned home, nightfall had welcomed them and both Keyblade apprentices dismissed their armor and gliders by the Mountain Path to maintain distance from the castle. It would be a short trek back, but it was necessary.

After dismissing his armor, Eraqus shook his head to allow his shoulder-length hair to freefall. He grasp at the ends before his mouth set into a thin line. His hair was starting to get long again and that meant it would be harder to train with his Keyblade. He would have to set time aside so he could properly shorten the length of his hair. Eraqus could not help but let a low groan escape his lips when he thought about the task. He had cut his hair once before, but his…coordination for such a thing was not up to par. It actually made Eraqus a little envious where Xehanort was concerned; the man could clip his hair at such odd angles that it was ridiculous. However, Xehanort's hair always came out _ridiculously good._

He heard the shuffling sound of footsteps before a hand clapped down on Eraqus's shoulder. Looking to his right, Xehanort smirked and walked forward down the path. Rolling his eyes, the raven-haired apprentice followed suit.

It was relative quiet between them as they walked the path; the sound of the stream soon fading away. Eraqus was slightly bothered by the turn of events if only because Xehanort closed off his thoughts like the first time they met. Sneaking a glance at the older apprentice, Eraqus was well aware that Xehanort had burrowed within his cold shell of indifference; amber eyes kept forward and mouth set in a thin line with the corners slightly drooping.

Looking ahead again, Eraqus couldn't help but feel guilty. Thinking back to how he had treated Xehanort on his boyhood home of Twilight Town, the raven-haired apprentice was nothing but hostile. It was Xehanort's first trip to another world and Eraqus most likely ruined his experience…and _Sofia! _There was no greater shame than how he acted towards Xehanort in regards to Sofia. Not only was he selfish and disrespectful towards his friend, Eraqus projected himself as an immature youth in front of the brunette. His vow to become a competent and dependable individual for Sofia's sake was for naught. Eraqus…he was nothing like the charismatic and calculating Xehanort.

Feeling downhearted, Eraqus searched his pockets before pulling out the small item the brunette gave him before he left. It was a roan-colored pouch with an item inside… Eraqus would've opened it to find out what _exactly _the item was, but Sofia had given him 'strict' instructions not to open it until he had become a Keyblade Master. It was a rather curious matter to him, but he wouldn't go back on his promise to her; Eraqus never did out of loyalty.

"A gift from Sofia?" Flinching, Eraqus quickly clenched the pouch tightly before glancing upwards and caught Xehanort eyeing him with a straight face. It surprised Eraqus to say the least since the silver-haired apprentice rarely started conversation first. The more Eraqus stayed quiet, the corners of Xehanort's lips curved upwards. "For shame… I received not a one."

"Then perhaps you need to drop a hint." Eraqus coolly replied while replacing the pouch in his pocket. He continued his walk while speaking. "Sofia isn't that good at reading people. Then again, you are impeccably difficult to read."

"What is this pointed antagonism?" Xehanort chuckled in disbelief and Eraqus knew the older apprentice wasn't following. Urging to keep his temperament in order, the raven-haired apprentice turned in his spot; Xehanort standing three steps behind him with a face contorted in a mixture of bemusement and light annoyance. Shaking his head, the silver-haired apprentice ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I had no reason to believe you could be so petty, but it seems I know so little of you than I thought."

Eraqus frowned at the insinuation and retorted. "Funny…I seem to have the exact thoughts about _you _as well."

"Oh?" Xehanort challenged; eyes slowly dragging to the right. Without seriously guessing, he answered. "Sofia… She really is troublesome."

Feeling his blood boil, Eraqus tightened a fist by his side and warned. "Do not speak ill of her!"

The silver-haired apprentice ignored him and continued. "But it's the truth. She clouds your mind and your judgment becomes questionable… A woman is worth all that, Eraqus? Don't be absurd—"

It all happened so quickly. Suddenly Eraqus's Keyblade was pressed closely against Xehanort's throat and neither of them was able to react to the situation.

When had he called upon his Key? Why was Eraqus so worked up? …What had made him think Xehanort was a _threat? _A threat…to what exactly? Eraqus ran these questions over and over again in his mind; his breathing becoming shallow and his glassy eyes locked onto Xehanort's in a mixture of fear and confusion. His Keyblade – the Master Keeper – trembled ever so slightly his in grasp, but not for a second did Eraqus lower his weapon from his unarmed comrade.

Xehanort's surprise eventually melted into a hollow stare; the corners of his mouth falling downward and his eyes visibly narrowed. Eraqus wouldn't doubt it if Xehanort were to draw his Keyblade right there and then; he was in his right to defend himself should Eraqus move his Keyblade in the slightest. It was quiet a moment longer before Xehanort loudly whispered in pointed accusation. "Is _this _how you truly feel towards me, Eraqus?"

The raven-haired youth wanted to know the answer to that question too. Had he finally lost it? Whatever pressures he had felt from being on this solitude world for so long without other human contact… Was Eraqus meant to break here? Turn his Keyblade upon his brother because he was unable to control his emotions? Gritting his teeth, Eraqus quickly looked away. He forcefully willed his outstretched arm to relax – thus lowering his Keyblade – before the guilt washed over him. "I… My deepest apologies, Xehanort. I-I never meant to raise my Keyblade against you. I don't know—"

"Leave it be." Xehanort curtly sighed and nonchalantly brushed his shoulder after rubbing his neck. Eraqus hesitated to glance at him, but once he did, the gold in Xehanort's eyes became…just a little bit darker. Eraqus made to say another apology, but the older apprentice merely shook his head before walking past him. "Spare me your act of contrition; I don't want to hear it."

"But I—"

"Eraqus." Xehanort stopped mid-step and looked over his shoulder. If Eraqus didn't have a handle on his emotions then, he would have flinched at the solitary look the silver-haired apprentice gave him. "What's done is done. Pardon the expression, but you get soft when it comes to attacking without discretion."

He remained tight-lipped and accepted Xehanort's harsh words of disappointment without question; Eraqus deserved them after all. Just how much of this hidden resentment did he hold against Xehanort and when did it start? The thought scared him to _death. _Antagonizing Xehanort for what he was? Outspoken, a philosopher of the worlds, and a thinker outside the box? Eraqus was _such _a trustworthy friend.

"…Xehanort—"

"You are quite self-defeating." Xehanort laughed and it caught Eraqus off-guard. Looking up, his eyes widened in awe: the silver-haired apprentice was no longer guarded as he laughed to the heavens and the smile upon his face was _real. _It wasn't mocking nor was it a façade of the real thing; Xehanort was smiling from the bottom of his heart. Eraqus had been so absorbed with this rare, once-in-a-lifetime spectacle that he failed to notice Xehanort reaching out to mess up Eraqus's crown. The action continued to feed Eraqus's shock because physical contact was _not _Xehanort. Suddenly, the silver-haired apprentice spoke up kindly. "I suppose I should apologize; I was only teasing you, Eraqus. You would think that after becoming a Keyblade wielder, your confidence would reach new heights and you wouldn't take my word as truth so easily."

The raven-haired apprentice could only hang his head in shame. He was not as strong as Xehanort turned him out to be when his emotions stifled his decisions. "That assumption does not befit me."

"Nonsense!" Xehanort huffed before he nudged Eraqus to continue walking down the path. "You closely follow our Master's guidance. Therefore…perhaps you are already on your way to becoming a Keyblade Master. To think you might surpass me in that area."

Eraqus looked on stunned. "Xehanort."

A smirk painted the older apprentice's lips. "Of course…that will be the _only _area you will surpass me in. I will still become the better Master overall."

"So I am to guess this competitive nature of yours is _normal?" _Eraqus closed his eyes in amusement. Following after Xehanort, he joked. "You keep getting stranger and stranger, my friend."

Xehanort laughed. "What man doesn't?"

Eraqus laughed in agreement, feeling as if his burdens were lessened just a bit. Maybe this was truly what it was like to have a brother; one who watched your back as if it was second nature. Eraqus wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. Not when Xehanort would be his accomplice in everything; even when Master Ixen was thoroughly displeased with their behavior the next day…


	12. Breaking the Rules

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the Kingdom Hearts games except the games and a few merchandise. :3 Also don't own this "Needs More Love" Story Challenge… Nope, that belongs to _Fruity-Fruit-Cups!_

**A/N: **Yup, this is getting difficult. LOL Must. Finish. _Challenge! _OTL Anyways! Next chapter. ;) Let's continue to think those KH3D trailers (and it's release date) are motivating me. Because they are. Fricken hell, I want that game in my hands now. T_T  
>Honestly, it was a little difficult with transitioning Xehanort's view of things without it seeming to sudden. I hope this is okay because it was one way I saw this working. And actually, I had a different way of opening this chapter, but I figured it would be too long, so I shortened it, but you can probably still figure out the gist of things. |D LOL I'm so bad.<br>Oh! And something interesting I just found out. I know Eraqus's name is an anagram for square officially, but someone came out with this: T**er**ra, **Aq**ua, Vent**us**. What do those letters spell? Mind = blown. LOL

But enough about that! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>.: Breaking the Rules :.<br>**_~ A world with rules is restricting… A world without brings chaos ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

"_What?" Xehanort sharply questioned and took a step forward in aggravation. "Master Ixen! What we did…does that action clearly warrant us to lose the Keyblade—?"_

_Master Ixen cut in with a shake of his head; voice unwavering and decision set in stone. "You will not lose your ability to use the Keyblade _indefinitely, _Xehahort. This is merely a suspension until I see that you and Eraqus are fit to bear the responsibilities of such a weapon. Do I make myself clear?"_

His eyes were locked onto the cloudless, blue sky as the memory from yesterday played back in his mind. It was blasphemy really; keeping both him and Eraqus away from the Keyblade just because they snuck out to another world… But Master Ixen _did _give him the chance to wield a Keyblade in the first place; he owed the aging teacher that much. An exasperated sigh escaped his lips before Eraqus's shadow loomed over his peripherals. Craning his head back, Xehanort saw the raven-haired apprentice smile before taking a seat beside him on the grassy hillside; wind sweeping past his shoulder-length hair. Xehanort didn't bother to speak up knowing Eraqus would do so habitually.

…But it never happened.

Xehanort couldn't help but frown a little in perplexity. How strange of Eraqus; was he not the one who always searched for Xehanort's company? The silver-haired apprentice wanted to voice out his confusion, but he refused to do so. The motif of being the more collected youth belonged to _him_ whereas Eraqus remained the more expressive student.

"The weather is gorgeous today. Perfect for relaxing."

"…You spoke up just to say _that?"_

"No, of course not." Eraqus teased with a tiny smirk. "Why? Were you uncomfortable when I remained silent?"

Xehanort never bothered to answer the question and simply rolled his eyes before turning his back on Eraqus as he lay quietly on the grass. He could hear his brother figure chuckling behind him and Xehanort closed his eyes; keeping up a haughty attitude to shield his pride.

There was another period of silence between them before Eraqus piped up again. "We should do something instead of remaining here all day. Shall we practice magic? It's always good to keep the mind active."

"I need not practice magic when it already comes naturally," Xehanort pointed out with a sneer; blades of grass brushing against his bare arms and face. "I'd rather practice with my Keyblade."

A sigh escaped the younger apprentice and the older apprentice didn't have to turn around to know Eraqus was shaking his head. "Xehanort… You know we can't—"

He sat up then – eyes narrowed and lips pursed. "I am aware of that, but Master Ixen was quick in giving us such a consequence. We did nothing wrong."

"We broke the _rules, _Xehanort." Eraqus's face remained even; eyes of grey holding acceptance instead of doubt. He pulled his gaze away to stare at the mountainous scenery before them. "Travelling the Lanes Between without obtaining permission to visit another world… I will agree that I went with you of my own prerogative, but the truth still stands: we broke Master Ixen's trust as Keyblade wielders and now we are simply repenting for it."

"But to lose the _Keyblade?" _Xehanort stressed and unconsciously ripped blades of grass from the ground in frustration. "I would understand if he placed us under house arrest or barred us from lessons for a time, but the Keyblade? Forsaking us to use it because we travelled between worlds? It's _daft_ since you and I are responsible enough."

The wind blew across their surroundings as they continued to lock horns under a growing tension of ideals. However, Eraqus was the first to pull away and Xehanort noted the disappointed expression crossing the younger man's face. "It's strange… Somehow, I feel as if you've become spoiled."

Xehanort truly flabbergasted. "Spoiled?"

Eraqus elaborated with a stern yet slightly bemused face. "Ever since you've received your Keyblade, there was never a moment you _didn't _focus on it."

"Deducing that we are becoming _Keyblade _Masters—"

"There is a limit to how much one should pay attention to the Keyblade." The raven-haired apprentice advised while standing up from his spot. Dusting off his pants, Eraqus threw Xehanort a look of concern; one that Xehanort did not appreciate in the slightest. "Perhaps this consequence will do us some good from all our stress as apprentices. Let's try and make the most of it, okay?" Without even responding, Xehanort watched as Eraqus strolled towards the castle and leered in disappointment.

How could Eraqus be nonchalant about this injustice? He had wielded the Keyblade far longer than Xehanort had…but Eraqus simply brushed off the situation and accepted the outcome? Well, Xehanort wasn't going to enjoy their 'reprieve' when it was the Keyblade that gave him his reason for being on this locked world in the first place. It was the Keyblade that gave him escape from his boyhood island and it was the Keyblade that brought out the many wonders the universe truly held… There was no way Xehanort would _not _acknowledge it; Eraqus was merely a _fool_ for not realizing this.

Looking down at his right hand, Xehanort was tempted to call out his Keyblade. Probation or not, he needed to do something…hands-on. Keyblade practice was always his priority and magic – of which he had come to love – was no longer as exciting as before; not when the Keyblade had so much to offer. Such fancy follies… If only Master Ixen did not _restrict _him.

Tightening his fist with a sigh, Xehanort flattened his palm against the ground before catching movement from the corner of his eye. He cautiously swerved his head before his amber eyes widened in astonishment. Bringing up his right hand for a better look, Xehanort marveled at this strange…'energy' wrapped around his palm. Tendrils of black swirls danced and licked his fingers and his entire hand was engulfed in the cold 'substance'.

_Is this…darkness? _He mused with a hum; unafraid nor was he agitated.

What could it be about this darkness that the Master feared? Nay… There was _nothing _to fear of the darkness. After another passing second, the darkness faded away from his palm and the silver-haired apprentice attempted to call it back. His efforts were for naught and Xehanort furrowed his eyebrows in mystification. Could darkness be seen as a fleeting entity? Was there a trick to activating it subsequently? If so, how?

A smirk soon planted itself on his lips. If darkness was this selective about when and where it would come out, then surely it could be _controlled. _As he originally assumed, there was nothing to fear about the darkness itself. Xehanort had not lost to temptation nor did he lose his sanity; he had been able to control the energy even if it was for one passing moment.

Standing up, Xehanort began to think: if he and Eraqus were training to be warriors of light, then Xehanort would play the role out of duty. Nevertheless, light could not exist without shadow. If Xehanort was to master both light _and_ darkness, then surely he would become a _true _Keyblade Master. To understand both sides of the same coin… It was better than to propagate himself with only _one _truth of the spectrum.

The silver-haired apprentice made off to find a more secluded area to practice and mediate for his new hobby. He was already aware that Master Ixen would look down on his 'dangerous' past-time and so Xehanort needed to hide away until he was ready to showcase the fruits of his labor. And Eraqus… He would be left in the dark about Xehanort's discovery.

After all, Xehanort's brother figure was starting to become _exactly _like the Master in practice and values.


	13. Senses

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the Kingdom Hearts games except the games and a few merchandise. :3 Also don't own this "Needs More Love" Story Challenge… Nope, that belongs to _Fruity-Fruit-Cups!_

**A/N: **Ugh, so that goal of mine to finish this before KH3D comes out will be a total fail. OTL I didn't expect to be that busy IRL, but that can't be controlled. =_=; In any case, I'll still try and finish most of this before the English release comes out since I don't plan on spoiling myself with the Japanese release. But this means I'll have to avoid reading some fanfic in a while… LOL Well, at least any of the newer ones that are going to mention remotely anything about KH3D. |D

Now then, somehow I feel like I make Xehanort more troublesome than he could've appeared in the games. That's not a bad thing right? OTL Ha~ Oh well.

Thank you for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>.: Senses :.<br>**_~ Intuition… Will you trust it? ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

Eraqus lifted his hand, summoning his Keyblade in a flash of light. It felt good having the hilt of his Keyblade in his palm again. The familiarity of its weight, the sense of duty held within it… Eraqus did not want to make a repeat of going behind the Master's back if it meant the loss of time for what he was training to become. It may have only been a week since his and Xehanort's punishment for going off-world without permission, but it was enough to open Eraqus's eyes to how things could be taken for granted. The raven-haired apprentice could only hope his brother had reflected on his actions as well.

"Xehanort?" He was quickly reminded that he had yet to see the silver-haired apprentice at all today. He was not in his room this morning and he did not make his presence known when Master Ixen announced the lift of their punishment.

To say that the Master was not happy with Xehanort's lack of attendance was an understatement… Eraqus had to reassure him that the silver-haired male was probably in the mists of reconciling with his own mistakes elsewhere. Master Ixen was skeptical of the claim, but opted to take Eraqus's word for it since his young apprentice knew Xehanort best. It relived Eraqus, but it also worried him.

How long must he defend Xehanort when he was not there? Eraqus wasn't bothered to do so, but a nagging feeling deep within his heart told him that Xehanort was hiding something. But…didn't doubt lead to distrust and distrust led to weakness? No; Eraqus would not betray Xehanort's trust. There _had _to be a reason why he disappeared from time to time.

Dismissing his Keyblade, Eraqus set off to look for Xehanort himself. He searched the entire castle to no avail… Was Xehanort training by the mountains? Eraqus sighed to himself when he was left with no other option and began making his way down the mountain path. Who would've thought _Xehanort _would be hard to find? That man… When he had first arrived, Xehanort couldn't tell his right from his left. Of course, he would always vehemently deny it and say he was 'exploring his current surroundings' with his head held high, but Eraqus knew. The raven-haired apprentice knew so well that he would sometimes chuckle in amusement despite Xehanort's icy glare. Times like that, they were reminiscent. Nowadays, Xehanort felt so far away. He was travelling down a path that Eraqus had trouble following. It was…shaky to say the least.

…_This feeling! _Eraqus snapped to attention when he felt something _cold. _The surrounding landscape showed that nothing was out of place: the grassy hills dancing to the gentle breeze of the wind; the birds chirping their songs of day; and the leaves on the trees of the nearby forest whispering words to the sun. Everything was ordinary…but there was something cold lurking within the picturesque vision of a sunny day…

It was darkness.

Biting the inside of his cheek and narrowing his eyes in alert, Eraqus cautiously summoned his Keyblade when he stood some feet away from the thicket beside the beginnings of the mountain path. Whatever darkness he felt was lurking deep within the shadows. How was this possible though? This land was guarded against the threshold of darkness… How had that kind of presence slipped through the barrier that protected this world?

Slowly approaching the thicket, Eraqus made to raise a hand to push some of the stray branches of wayward bushes aside when he noticed movement. Quick on his feet, Eraqus jumped back and held his Keyblade at the ready for a preemptive attack. Just as a figure appeared from the thicket, Eraqus moved automatically and leaped forward for an assault; swinging his Keyblade with full force. He was not expecting the entity's countermeasure to be just as quick; the figure reflexively shielding himself from Eraqus's attack with a strong barrier of light. The impact of their power caused both persons to bounce off one another; Eraqus flying backward and landing on his feet while the entity slid rearward from his spot.

"Tch…!" The Keyblade apprentice readied himself for another barrage when he finally caught a glimpse of his opponent. His eyes flew open in shock and Eraqus held his Keyblade in a weak offensive stance. "Xehanort?"

Once the dust had settled around them, Xehanort's silver locks became visible and the older apprentice coughed slightly before standing up from crouching on his knees. Sighing in exasperation, Xehanort dusted off his arms before running a hand through his hair; turning his amber eyes to glare in Eraqus's direction. "Were you expecting another?"

"What were you…?" Eraqus quickly dismissed his Keyblade; looking away with a knit of his eyebrows. _I didn't sense him at all. I was sure…_

"You've summoned your Keyblade." The raven-haired apprentice was pulled out of his thoughts and turned his focus on Xehanort. His brother figure was glancing at him stoically; one hand placed on his hip as he held a book resting on his shoulder. Tilting his head coolly, Xehanort asked. "Does this mean that the Master lifted our probation?"

Eraqus nodded, pushing back his long strands of hair to the side when the wind blew it over his face. "Yes. I meant to inform you earlier, but you were nowhere to be found… Have you been in the thicket all this time?"

Xehanort hummed momentarily before walking up to Eraqus; his voice betraying nothing. "Yes; just catching up on a little reading after doing some…training. The weather was perfect for such a thing, don't you agree?"

"Then did you… No, I mean, you were here all morning too?"

"Staying within the castle walls simply feels suffocating and – to be honest – I rather like being out in the sun; it's reminiscent to how I was on my homeworld," Xehanort explained, lifting a suspicious eyebrow when he felt Eraqus interrogating him. In actuality, Xehanort was not far from the truth. "I must say, Eraqus, you are raising many questions today."

Eraqus fought to keep his calm exterior from breaking down as he lowered his eyes slightly. He was shamed for having turned his Keyblade once again to his fellow apprentice, but perhaps he was justified in his assault. Eraqus could have sworn there was a sinister presence lurking within the shadows. Didn't Xehanort feel it too since he was wandering in the forest? Or was Eraqus misjudging his senses? Unconsciously tightening a fist by his side, Eraqus bowed slightly in apology. "My mistake, Xehanort. I just… I was afraid I felt something amiss and attacked on impulse."

He was suddenly slapped lightly on the head with an object and Eraqus grunted; lifting his gaze to notice it was Xehanort's book that had bumped him. The older apprentice smirked; a playfully, teasing glint dancing in his eyes. "I see. Well, at least this is proof that you haven't gone rusty without your Keyblade. Hmm… I suppose I should test myself as well, otherwise the Master might scold me later."

Xehanort's statement was quite ironic considering the Master was already harboring some sense of disappointment, but Eraqus refused to speak of such things; they were negative thoughts after all. Eraqus nodded to his brother figure's statement until he got a better viewing of the Xehanort's book. He couldn't help but blink in confusion. That book, it was familiar…

Noticing his stare, Xehanort showcased the hard-covered novel. "You're curious about this?"

"Ah… Well, it just seems like I've seen it before," Eraqus admitted. He couldn't keep track of all the books he's read in the castle library, but the raven-haired apprentice was sure that the book Xehanort was holding was _not _part of the library's collection. The hard cover was dark green in color with golden font reading across the front; however, the title was illegible due to a rather deep scratch cutting across the book's surface. The book wasn't particularly thick nor did it look brand new, but it appeared in good condition.

A smile appeared on Xehanort's lips. "Is that so? Would it please you if I said I received it in Twilight Town?"

"What?" Eraqus gaped in shock. "When—"

"Fear not, Eraqus." Xehanort chuckled, walking past Eraqus and back to the castle. Looking over his shoulder as he walked, Xehanort admitted with an unreadable expression. "I received it from Sofia when we visited your homeworld together. I wouldn't _dream_ of leaving off-world without you, friend."

The raven-haired apprentice remained quiet as Xehanort disappeared from sight. He had…received a present from Sofia? That was unexpected, but Xehanort must've been telling the truth. Eraqus remembered now of a book with a large scratch on it. The book belonged to Sofia a few years back, but Eraqus had accidently drawn a scratch across it when he dropped it into a pile of jagged rocks. He was embarrassed by his mistake, but Sofia simply smiled at him; giggling at how her book now had 'character'… Eraqus supposed that it was one way to look at it.

Sighing, the younger apprentice made his well back to the castle as well; starting to feel a little bitter at how easily Sofia gave Xehanort her book when she wasn't even sure to see them for a while. Not only that, but the brunette hardly parted with her books; making a habit of keeping them tucked away safely at home. Sofia never carried a book with her unless she went to read at the park—

Eraqus stopped in mid-step and started to stare out at nothing in particular. He didn't know why, but he was starting to think back to his recent reunion with the girl himself. Sofia was as lovely as ever; chirper and free-spirited like always. She had given him a present with strict instruction that he did not open it until he became a Keyblade Master. And then that night he and Xehanort returned home… Didn't Xehanort say something about receiving _no _gifts? If that was so, then how did the silver-haired apprentice get his hands on one of Sofia's books? She certainly wasn't carrying a book with her that day.

…Was Xehanort _lying _to him? Then…what was he _really _doing before Eraqus attacked him?


	14. Surprise

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the Kingdom Hearts games except the games and a few merchandise. :3 Also don't own this "Needs More Love" Story Challenge… Nope, that belongs to _Fruity-Fruit-Cups!_

**A/N: **Chapter gave me problems; I'm not going to lie. LOL Mostly it was because of how I should end it, but I guess I'm okay with this ending. A little underwhelming IMO, but it's better than nothing. :P With the fight scene (yes! There is one! xD), I tried to incorporate some of Eraqus's attacks from BbS if it didn't seem obvious from my writing. Also, there's a character here that I did _not _know how to showcase, but I'll do my best with him.  
>And I found out KH3D's coming to North America by the end of July! I'm <em>ecstatic! <em>xD Just 3-4 months until I can get my hands on that damned game! LOL I can wait for that; I'll be busy in May and June anyways. Spring semester, you have come in handy. :P Oh, and Theatrhythm Final Fantasy comes out in July too~ I'm a happy panda now. xD

Ahem… Thanks for reading and reviewing like always! Puts a smile on my face. :) Hope you enjoy this chapter too! Please R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>.: Surprise :.<br>**_~ Life's unpredictable tangents ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

Xehanort sidestepped to dodge a ball of light before raising his Keyblade in front of him when Eraqus decided to strike directly with his Keyblade. A smirk appeared on the silver-haired apprentice's face as he pushed against Eraqus's attacks; his brother figure matching his strength. Xehanort teased almost effortlessly; Keyblade gripped tightly in one hand. "Come now, Eraqus, you must do better than that."

"Then shall I try a new trick?" A playful glint streaked behind Eraqus's grey orbs. With one last push, Eraqus jumped back and returned to his ready stance. Small beads of sweat rolled down the side of Eraqus's face, but not once did he appear tired. Xehanort would give him credit for staying on his feet for so long; this was probably the longest sparring session they've had yet. The tip of Eraqus's Keyblade began to glow with white light before the younger apprentice swung his weapon left and right, releasing orbs of light. "Prepare yourself!"

"This again?" Xehanort lifted a questioning eyebrow. He quickly slashed across each orb with ease: a swing of his Keyblade here; an upper slash there. The balls of lights came quickly, but Xehanort didn't find _anything _difficult about Eraqus's so-called 'strategy'. He had come across the same technique more than once against Eraqus, so how was this challenging? Just as Xehanort diminished the last floating orb, the silver-haired apprentice immediately turned his attention to Eraqus only to find him gone. _"What?"_

"Stay focused, Xehanort!" Quickly realizing where Eraqus was, Xehanort spun on his heel and found Eraqus with his Keyblade aglow with light once again. Motioning his Keyblade behind him, Eraqus quickly brought it forward and several chains of light honed in on Xehanort's position.

Amber eyes narrowed considerably and Xehanort quickly changed his tactics in favor of defense. His majestic Keyblade blocked the majority of Eraqus's incoming attack and Xehanort unconsciously allowed a small amount of darkness to slip into his counter. The immediate clash of light and darkness cancelled each other out and both apprentices were left in surprise by the outcome. Xehanort took in a deep breath of air before slackening his stance and dismissing his Keyblade. "Hmm, that was unexpected."

"It was trifling." Eraqus curtly nodded in agreement before following Xehanort's example. However, Xehanort knew Eraqus found their last exchange of attacks strange… His intuition was starting to become both impressive and increasingly annoying. The raven-haired apprentice cleared his throat before looking at Xehanort with a smile as they approached one another. "Your reflexes are amazing; indefinitely one of your strong suits."

A smirk appeared on the silver-haired male's lips; one hand placed on his hip. "Not as amazing as that attack you just performed. When have you learned to bend light like that so easily?"

"Master Ixen introduced the concept to me and I've been practicing it." Eraqus smiled with an accomplished sigh. "However, I _am_ still shaky in the technique, so it can be rather taxing to use."

"I see." Xehanort wasn't surprised at how fast Eraqus was beginning to grasp the higher level consistencies of light; what with him already having such a high affinity for it. Perhaps that was why the Master trusted him with the principles of using light-based attacks. Xehanort on the other hand… Although, he was able to utilize the basis of light, the older apprentice had (and already) preferred his handle on dark-based techniques. Xehanort had no teacher for it, but he rather liked it that way; it allowed him to…experiment if you will. But of course, his association with darkness was still kept under lock-and-key.

"I believe it is time for a break."

Both apprentices broke away from their private conversation; looking towards the entrance of the throne room and spotting their aging Master accompanied by a guest. Xehanort kept his expression as neutral as possible as he eyed the stranger whereas Eraqus allowed a slightly curious look to paint his features. Both apprentices habitually stood at attention; bowing their heads at the same time while greeting. "Welcome back, Master Ixen."

Their Master chuckled lightheartedly and waved his hand for them to relax. All morning, Master Ixen had gone to see an old friend, leaving his young apprentices to entertain themselves _responsibly. _Xehanort hinted to his brother earlier that day that could visit another world… Eraqus wouldn't have it of course, so instead, they had focused on sparring and challenging one another's strengths. Glancing at his pupils with greying eyes, Master Ixen introduced; gesturing to the man standing beside him. "Eraqus; Xehanort, I would like you to meet Master Yen Sid."

A look of surprise crossed both Xehanort and Eraqus's face. This Yen Sid… Surely he was only a few years their _senior? _Xehanort blinked in wonderment, examining the man who had accompanied his Master. Yen Sid was a stern-looking youth: charcoal-colored eyes that always looked forward, mouth plastered in a thin line, and short, ashen grey hair that reached just above his shoulders. There was stubble decorating Yen Sid's face, but it only solidified his rather stern appearance. His blue garments gave off the impression that Yen Sid was knowledgeable in magic; the sleeves on his arms loose and billowy while the ends of his long jacket nearly touched the floor. Xehanort knew that this man was almost on par with Master Ixen; he could sense something…_different _about Yen Sid that put him in a category that he and Eraqus could not yet reach.

It was in that moment Yen Sid and Xehanort's eyes met; darkened hues reflected off amber orbs. He didn't know why, but Xehanort had an unexplainable need to _not _back down from their unintentionally staring contest. It was as if Yen Sid was silently evaluating him and – ironically enough – Xehanort was doing the same thing. If all else, this only meant one thing: neither person made impressions to trust one another.

"Master…Yen Sid?" Eraqus snapped Xehanort out of his heated reverie and the silver-haired apprentice glanced at his brother figure. Eraqus hadn't noticed Xehanort's staring contest with Yen Sid, so he continued evenly. "I mean no insult, but you are rather _young _to be a Master."

_Truly. _Xehanort silently agreed. Although he himself did not know the age fulfillment to become a Keyblade Master, Yen Sid was young in appearance. If he had become a Keyblade Master at his age…Xehanort wanted to graduate from apprenticeship just as quickly. Crossing his arms, the silver-haired apprentice spoke up in a polite manner. "I am also curious as to how this is possible. Master Ixen, if I recall, I've only been your apprentice for at least a year and a half now."

"Mmm, I understand your concerns, Xehanort, but you need not fret." Master Ixen assured with a small smile. Walking up to his apprentices, the Master once again glanced at each of them before relying. "Becoming a Master does not gander on time taken to train nor does it endorse the fact of age. Overall, becoming a Master is a test of heart and responsibility. It is by the decision of the mentor when the time is right for his apprentices to become Keyblade Masters in their own right."

"That is a plausible explanation…" Xehanort replied, getting lost in his own thoughts. If this was true, then Xehanort would need to feed the fact that he was _ready: _he was ready to become a Master; ready to explore the worlds with utmost interest; and ready to expand his already growing curiosity. Casting his gaze at Yen Sid, Xehanort asked. "Master Yen Sid, have you only become entitled to Master recently?"

Their guest did not respond immediately, closing his eyes in thought before opening them again. With a nod, Yen Sid answered in a deep voice. "I had graduated from apprenticeship a few months ago."

"Incredible." Eraqus smiled honestly. "Congratulations, sir."

The praise caught Yen Sid off-guard and for the first time, he broke away from his stern disposition with a slight smile. "Feel free to drop the formalities. I can suffice with just my name."

Xehanort sighed a little in exasperation. It was just like Eraqus to make friends with whomever he came across. Still…the silver-haired apprentice believed it was just Eraqus's admirations speaking; Xehanort hadn't forgotten that fascination Eraqus had with him when he first became a Keyblade apprentice.

"Ah, yes. Since we are already on this topic," Master Ixen explained with a clear of his throat. Xehanort exchanged a confused glance with Eraqus before they watched their Master ascend the thrones. Turning around with hands behind his back, the aging Master held his serious stature and relied. "The reason Master Yen Sid is here is to observe your progression as Keyblade wielders."

"Our progress?" Eraqus blinked in confusion.

Nodding, Master Ixen continued. "It is traditional practice that other Masters observe the growth of budding apprentices such as yourself, and since I trust Master Yen Sid's judgment, he will be a great asset in the next stages of your training."

Xehanort grew increasingly suspicious, taking one step forward with a raised eyebrow. "Which is…?"

Master Ixen closed his eyes before glancing at his apprentices with a witty smirk. "Two years from now… The both of you shall attempt to earn the Mark of Mastery."

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

"Can you believe it? All our hard work to be tested in two years' time!" Eraqus grinned, feeling the rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins.

Xehanort couldn't help but chuckle with a smirk; craning his head as he walked side-by-side with his fellow apprentice down the hallway of the castle. "In such a short amount of time too. It feels as if it was only yesterday when we met back on my island."

A hum slipped past Eraqus's mouth and he asked almost airily. "It has been that long hasn't it? How time flies." Glancing at Xehanort, Eraqus held a curious glint in his dark orbs and the silver-haired apprentice wasn't sure how to read it. He lifted a questioning brow wordlessly, but Eraqus merely sighed with a small upturn of his lips. "You really are the exceptional apprentice, Xehanort. I've been under Master Ixen's tutelage twice as long as you have, but we're taking the Mark of Mastery at the same time. I envy how quick you are able to adapt to things foreign to you."

The confession was a source of surprise and amusement all in one. Eraqus was – in a sense – disheartened by the outcome? There was a reason why Xehanort respected Eraqus as his equal and it was because the younger apprentice was Xehanort's first step to becoming a traveler of worlds. Without Eraqus…Xehanort would still be trapped on that tiny island with knowledge comparable to a pinch of sand. No, Eraqus should be anything _but _jealous; _Xehanort _was the discontented one for not escaping the islands years earlier.

"Jealousy will lead you nowhere, Eraqus." Xehanort gazed out the giant windows, watching as the sun shone brightly on the grand mountains in the distance. "The end result should matter more than the extension of time for either of our training. If we can become Masters together, that should mean a lot more…right?"

Stealing a glance at the younger apprentice, Xehanort watched as Eraqus's solemn expression lifted with relaxation. Eraqus nodded in appreciation before he suddenly smacked a fist on top of his open palm as if to remember something. "Ah! That's right. Since Master Yen Sid will be with us for a time, I thought it would be best to show him around."

Oh…the young 'Master'. Xehanort honestly didn't know where his disdain for their visitor came from, but he wouldn't doubt it was because someone a few years older than him had attained the sacred rank of Master _before _him. Nevertheless, his bruised pride would not show this and he kept the scowl off his face while shrugging. "If you so insist. However, I for one am a little busy at the moment."

"With what?" Eraqus blinked in bafflement at the silver-haired male's confession. He lifted a hand to his chin in the thinking gesture. "I don't recall Master Ixen giving us extra lessons or anything…"

Xehanort laughed, turning on his heel with a hand in his pocket. "No, nothing like that. This is more of a personal hobby that cannot be ignored. Though I promise you, Eraqus, I will try to get along with our Master's guest."

A smirk crossed his brother's lips in complete understanding. "Right; I was afraid I would have to warn you about your behavior."

"Hmph. I'm well aware of how I act towards others." Xehanort feigned insult, but the raven-haired apprentice shook his head in mirth. Walking off, Xehanort lifted his free hand for a weak wave without sparing another glance. "I will be spending time outside the castle. You need not look for me."

"As you wish, Xehanort. I suppose I will see you when evening hits?"

With a dark smile, the silver-haired youth disappeared around the corner of the hall. "Yes…by nightfall."

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

When he thought about it, Xehanort believed it was getting easier to lie time and time again. He didn't _enjoy _the fact that he was lying to Eraqus of all people, but the silver-haired male knew that it was a…necessary evil. There were some things Eraqus would not understand; with or without an explanation. It wasn't arrogance per se, but simply Eraqus's stubbornness combined with their Master's teachings. Perhaps when they had both become Masters could Xehanort tell of his secret pillaging with darkness.

After dismissing the dark pathway he used to travel to this world, Xehanort deactivated his Keyblade armor before running his fingers through his snowy hair. Light bathed him in a warm glow and it caused Xehanort to look up at the midday sun. From the way it was hanging in the sky, he wasn't yet late for his 'appointment'.

"Xehanort!"

_Speak of the devil. _A smirk crossed Xehanort's face when he caught sight of a familiar brunette running up to him; waving her hand excitedly as she smiled in glee. Moving forward to meet her halfway, Xehanort wondered how Sofia would react to the news that he and Eraqus would soon become Masters. Surely it would be a surprise for Sofia as well; after all, she was waiting for Eraqus to visit her again.

…However, Xehanort had plans to intercept that.


	15. Home

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the Kingdom Hearts games except the games and a few merchandise. :3 Also don't own this "Needs More Love" Story Challenge… Nope, that belongs to _Fruity-Fruit-Cups!_

**A/N: **Keep chugging on. I must if I want to get this relatively done by the end of July. LOL Hmm…I haven't checked the other chapters, but this is probably the longest one now. It can be good or bad depending on how you view 'long' chapters and if you like them after a long time. LOL Though I must admit…this one might be a little odd. xD; Ah well, I build up the tension. ;) Nothing much else to say except for…oh yeah, one word: cockblock. That is all. :P

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>.: Home :.<br>**_~ That line can easily be blurred and destroyed ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

"_Really?"_ Hazel eyes brightened considerably as Sofia clapped her hands together; the smile on her face showing undeniable glee. The way she bounced in her seat was reminiscent to that of a child receiving praise. "What delightful news! I'm so happy for you and Eraqus!"

The silver-haired male placated Sofia's excitement with a small upturn of his lips as he played with the handle of his dark green coffee cup; the side of his head resting against a closed palm. Besides the complementary greetings out of politeness, Xehanort had yet to say at least ten sentences since his arrival in Twilight Town. The brunette had allowed herself to drag Xehanort around the quiet little town while speaking her mind about her day and any other event she could recall since his last visit (which, in fact, had only been twelve days ago). Xehanort made no attempt to correct her overly theatrical behavior, thinking the opportunities were better used to…_study _Sofia so to speak; and so far, Xehanort was _still _quasi-perplexed as to why someone as noble as Eraqus would lower his preferences for a girl with an overactive imagination.

Taking a sip from his warm beverage, Xehanort replied. "Your enthusiasm is appreciated, Sofia. If Eraqus were here, I'm sure he would also be thankful."

"Eraqus's smile would make it worthwhile." The brunette giggled against her palm across the table for two. A hum escaped her lips as she looked up in thought with a small pout. "Hmm, so I suppose the next two years will also be intense in preparation for your qualification exam?"

Xehanort shrugged. "I wouldn't know. However, seeing as how Eraqus and I have actually yet to learn anything completely strenuous, it wouldn't be surprising if our training so far has only been the tip of the iceberg."

"Mister Ixen must be quite the teacher."

"Believe me, there is a reason why he is a guardian of the worlds." It wasn't hard to please Sofia really; she drank his every word eagerly with a lighthearted chuckle now and then. Such is a _child's _ way of acting. If Xehanort hadn't known about Eraqus's infatuation with the girl, he would've made her cry purposely with every ill intention. Smirking, he dropped his palm upward on top of the table and gestured for Sofia's hand.

The brunette blinked before hesitantly doing as instructed and offered her palm face up; overlaying her hand over his. "Like this?"

"Yes, that's perfect…" At that moment, Xehanort slowly wrapped his fingers around the soft skin of her hand. He could tell without directly looking at Sofia's face that she was becoming increasingly timid once his thumb lightly grazed the back of her hand. Xehanort kept a smug smirk off his lips and feigned ignorance to her reaction; offering only a well-disguised smile as he proceeded to place his palm on top of hers. "Shall I present you a gift?"

"A gift?" Sofia tilted her head before her palm felt as cold as ice. Quickly darting her eyes downwards to their joined hands, the brunette expressed awe when the smallest formation of frozen water danced on her palm; Xehanort slowly lifting his hand to reveal his 'trick'. "This is—"

"My gift," Xehanort interrupted, only half-focused on conjuring up the spell. He would do well to keep the amount of magic flowing out of his palm to a minimum lest he attract too much attention. Having in mind the very design of what to do with his ice magic, Xehanort twisted it so that the ice began to sculpt into a small, glass-like figurine. Once he was finished, Xehanort relinquished his magic and pulled back his hand to reveal an ice bird resting within Sofia's palm. By the shock dancing behind her eyes, Xehanort knew he had impressed her.

Her eyes twinkled in mirth before her gaze was set on him once more. "Xehanort, it's lovely. Thank you!"

The silver-haired man answered, taking another sip of his drink. "Think nothing of it. It's the least I can do after you've been such a kind hostess."

Of course, Xehanort knew that was nothing but a complacent _lie._ All he wanted was her trust and she would then be putty in his hands. Xehanort only needed that much to prove that Sofia was nothing more than a hindrance to Eraqus. The brunette remained idly quiet for a change, but it bothered Xehanort not; she was probably still astounded with the little trinket conjured up with not even a _tenth _of his magic. If Sofia believed that to be so 'awe-inspiring', then she was easier to please than he originally thought.

"Xehanort?"

He hummed and placed his cup back on the table, eyeing Sofia as she ran her thumb over the wings of her figurine. The smile present upon her lips was small yet contemplative, almost as if she was unsure about her unasked question. Xehanort didn't want to outright demand that she spit out whatever it was she wanted to say, so he waited patiently; using her eyes as a clue to what she wanted.

A momentary pause passed before she finally spoke. "What is your homeworld like?"

It was a question he was expecting, but not so soon. "There is nothing special about it really: a small mass of land surrounded by endless water where everyone knows everyone."

"An island?" Sofia whispered. Tilting her head, she kept her hazel eyes on Xehanort's amber ones. "I'm surprised. I assumed you were from a colder environment; what with you able to do this—" she held out the figurine as an example, "—with ice. I believed it a cultural skill."

_Naïve, _Xehanort reprimanded, but simply shrugged. Drumming his fingers on the table, the Keyblade apprentice explained. "Not quite. Ice magic is simply personal preference."

"But being from an island, wouldn't something like…_fire _be more innate to you?"

"Perhaps," he continued while leaning back in his seat. "However, that would be…how shall I say it? _Cliché. _Typecasting is something I abhor, Sofia. Coming from a warm environment does not automatically mean I have an affinity for fire. It's likely to think that I would choose ice over that unless the situation calls for it."

Sofia only furrowed her eyebrows and fidgeted in her seat as a response. From her body language, Xehanort was aware that she was critically thinking about her reply. So was so _careful _not to say the wrong thing around him, but Xehanort had already criticized her from the moment they met. There was no appeal to her; Sofia simply immersed herself in the masses of those who were content with just living life without wondering if there was something _greater._ Perhaps that was where Xehanort's cynicism stemmed from: he absolutely hated the simpletons who believed life was fine the way it was.

Xehanort was unaware that he was outwardly showing his displeasure when Sofia bit her bottom lip, thinking she had upset him. "Pardon my asking, Xehanort. I never knew you were trying to move away from your origins… Yet _why _would you?"

He stared at her in slight bewilderment before sighing at her endless ignorance. "As I've stated before, there is _nothing_ special about my homeworld. Compared to this place – _your _world – mine is nothing but a speck of dust. The universe is infinite while that island can only ever be surrounded by a watery prison."

The brunette remained quiet and Xehanort was slowly losing his patience with her. Had she a right to chastise how he viewed his boyhood home? No, she _never _did and he had never given it to her. Xehanort tolerated her lack of understanding since she originally _wasn't _supposed to know anything about other worlds (which was a slip-up on Eraqus's part), but he had a limit to sheer stupidity. One could never understand just how _unsatisfying _it was to grow in an environment that deprived him of grander things.

Closing his eyes, Xehanort ran a hand through his silver hair to relieve his tension before he unintentionally snap at the brunette. God knows Sofia would candidly tell Eraqus (if and when he came back for her) about his behavior and it would arouse his brother figure's suspicions about Xehanort as a whole. He had made the girl swear _never_ to tell Eraqus about their 'friendly outings' otherwise it would 'hurt' Xehanort's chances of becoming a Keyblade Master. Luckily Sofia didn't ask questions, so perhaps she wasn't _completely _useless.

"You have…complicated feelings about what's home don't you, Xehanort?"

Amber eyes revealed once more, Xehanort kept a steady gaze on Sofia; impressed that even _she _could have a rather serious mask. There was currently nothing bright or joyous about her face; it was overwhelmingly stoic and it plunged his exasperation with her even further. He mocked with a smile. "Surely home is where the heart is? I don't believe one place can ever be considered 'home', Sofia. I won't deny that I was born and raised for a time on an island, but I was 'home' when I finally took a step _out _of that world and into the next."

"And what happens when that 'home' isn't sufficient enough?" Sofia asked seriously.

Xehanort chuckled then. "How can the universe _not _be sufficient?"

"Because even the universe must have boundaries; we just don't know it because travelling through it would take a lifetime and beyond… Well, that is what I believe." Sofia giggled, knocking her head lightly with a fist. "I'm not a Keyblade apprentice so it's impossible for me to _actually _know that; I'm afraid I speak in theoretically terms."

He was utterly impressed with her remark. A universe with _boundaries? _Preposterous! It was filled with many worlds that it was never-ending. He wouldn't be lying if he said Sofia's imagination was once again at large, but…as much as he hated to admit, there was truth in her words. If Xehanort had wanted to leave his island using a raft, he could have very well done so. But then what? He could travel past the ocean only to end up back to where he started: on that god forsaken island. The universe could very well be the same, only it would take him much longer to return to the starting point. Xehanort… He _knew _that was true, but his pride wouldn't accept it. He wanted to believe the universe was unending, that way, the silver-haired male would know without a doubt that he hadn't simply jumped from one prison to the next.

…Then what about Sofia? For her to bring up this discussion, surely she also felt _confined _to the walls that barred her?

"Are you a prisoner, Sofia?" he started out of impulse.

She was caught off-guard before quickly looking down at her lap with tiny, sheepish smile. "What an odd question. How would I appear so?"

_This _he could answer in jest. Finishing the last of his drink, Xehanort responded offhandedly; his voice smooth and detached. "You're so concerned about my 'complicated' feelings of home. There must be a reason why you're passionate about it."

"Then from your perspective, my passion automatically makes me a 'prisoner'?"

Xehanort curtly chuckled, his cup clinking against the glass table. "Well, perhaps 'prisoner' is the wrong word to describe you; _princess _is more suited to your name."

Sofia was not expecting his compliment and her cheeks immediately flushed pink, shyly replying. "You humor me, Xehanort."

Smirking at her predictable modesty, Xehanort shook his head before resting his chin on top of his fingers once again. Not only was Sofia a dreamer, she was quite the _oblivious _kind. Xehanort remained honest in appearance. "But it's something I've noticed; especially from your interactions with Eraqus." Her inquisitive face prompted him further. "You treat him like a knight who will one day return from his campaign to 'save' you – and as such – you've unknowingly become a princess in need of rescue. It's a…_romantic _declaration; one where you seem to find home within the safety of Eraqus's protection from the dreaded 'castle' you were raised in."

The brunette tilted her head with a fascinated hum due to Xehanort's analysis. Something akin to confusion dressed her face afterwards and Sofia changed her overall expression into a neutral one. "You are most perceptive, Xehanort."

"Perceptive is as perception does." The silver-haired male riddled; his amber eyes continuing to stare into Sofia's warm hazel. Xehanort effortlessly raised his free hand to tuck a loose lock of Sofia's hair behind her right ear without breaking his stance. Sofia flinched slightly when his fingers nonchalantly brushed her skin and the reaction was enough to warrant a quiet chuckle from the Keyblade apprentice. He continued dragging his fingers tenderly down the ends of her chestnut tresses. "Are you ticklish, my dear?"

"Just a tad…" She cleared her throat, eyes remaining downcast without stopping Xehanort from invading her personal bubble. "I hope you won't tell Eraqus; he'd tease me about it."

So no matter what he did, she would bring up _Eraqus's_ name anyways? So stubborn this child was. If Xehanort didn't have his self-control, he probably would have yanked Sofia's hair by now and take pleasure in her pained screams. He instead showed off another smile with hidden animosity before speaking. "Ah, we wouldn't want that, but tell me Sofia: Eraqus…is he playing the knight your princess?"

She sighed tiredly and placed a hand over her warm cheeks. "You're also quite persistent. Why do you insist I answer?"

"Because your relationship with Eraqus intrigues me," he indulged. Yes, the silver-haired male was curious about the entitlements and merits Eraqus would get out of loving such a ridiculous woman. It made no sense whatsoever and Xehanort wanted to understand this frivolous nature of attraction. What could it be that Eraqus found so amorous about Sofia? Xehanort would continue to feed her lies until she cracked. "He already experiences things I have not. Be it his firsthand experience with the Key or even the miniscule things that could not be found in my homeworld; Eraqus has already experienced it." His glowing eyes purposely wanted to entrance her. "He may have even experienced his heart's _greatest desire."_

Sofia blinked in bewilderment before dipping her head again. Taking a moment for herself, she quietly whispered under her breath, though Xehanort couldn't hear. He leaned forward a little before Sofia's murmurs increased in volume. "He promised he'd always be there for me. Eraqus is quite loyal and it's because of his personality that I highly value him. A knight? Perhaps, but I see Eraqus as so much more. I see him in ways…I never knew until recently. He's off on another world fulfilling his dream and I'm stuck here with only fantasies _until _Eraqus can bring a dream to _me."_ She raised her head and locked eyes with Xehanort. He suddenly saw a passion in them that wasn't there before and it made him frown; especially when she smiled. "And that is why, Xehanort, Eraqus is my knight and I am his lady-in-waiting."

He was unconsciously touched by…disappointment? Xehanort watched as Sofia rose from her seat to call for one of the servers and it gave the man time to think. She had honestly thought that much about Eraqus? Sofia was starting to become an intricately designed puzzle that even _he _was having problems solving. Did she genuinely care for Eraqus more than she let on? Or was Sofia on par with his personal level of deception? When she had called for his attention, Xehanort stared at her before rising to his feet and walked in directions Sofia intended.

The brunette would weave down the market street; examining every little trinket and item on sale in awe. Xehanort could only watch quietly from the sidelines with his thoughts kept attuned to Sofia's every little action: small talk here, a delicate touch there… He honestly didn't know what to look for anymore—all Xehanort wanted to do was pin her to a crime she had yet to commit; something Eraqus would find unforgiveable on her part… Eventually, they ended up wandering around Sunset Terrance; Xehanort listening to Sofia's chattering while adding his short comments every once in a while.

"Oh! I don't think I've shown you the manmade falls yet," Sofia piqued with a tilt of her head, looking up at the silver-haired man beside her.

Xehanort lifted a thin eyebrow, hands in his pockets as he shrugged while closing his eyes and looking away; giving off the impression that he was put off. "It makes no difference to me, Sofia. After all, I've seen _real _waterfalls."

She made a sound that clearly showed her offense to the comment and Xehanort could hardly contain the smugness of his smirk. Clicking her tongue, Sofia argued back with a cross of her arms as she attempted to look intimidating. "Well, it isn't my fault we don't have real waterfalls. At least the sunset is real."

"I will agree with you on that." Xehanort replied. "It reaches for the rise in darkness."

Humming, Sofia shook her head to dismiss Xehanort's cleverly twisted words before she openly tugged at his arm. Xehanort was only slightly perplexed with her actions before allowing himself to be pulled along. She giggled as she kept her arms wound around his as she made her way down the quiet street. "Even though we do not have real waterfalls, the architecture surrounding the fountains are simply sublime. I'm sure even you can appreciate good art; considering that you've made me a little ice bird."

He stared down at her tiny frame pulling him along; the warmth she enveloped around his bare arm palpable. "My artistry is amateur at best."

"Hmm, it's my first time hearing you so modest." Xehanort blinked, giving the brunet a chance to smile at him. "You're usually so…confident." There was something wrong with the way she was acting; the way _he _was acting. What was this reproach? And how was it that Sofia was reading him? Was _he _showing signs of weakness in front of _her? _Nonsense! The only _thing _she would ever get out of him was his carefully placed mask.

…Then why was it that he felt as if she shattered one layer of it without his knowing?

"Here!" They had both stopped in the middle of an open garden; the green grass cushioning their every step and on opposite sides of the small garden were two miniature waterfalls. As the brunette had mentioned, they were indeed manmade; water cascading from the top of the bricked wall and into a tiny fountain surrounded by brilliant flowers. Xehanort was none too impressed since nature's wells in the mountains of the Land of Departure proved superior, however, Sofia expressed delight in seeing her definition of a waterfall. Squeezing his arm once before letting go, the brunette happily made her way to the side of one of the waterfalls and ran her hand under the cool liquid. "I like coming here sometimes to read. It's honestly the closest thing I'll ever get to a real one until then."

Xehanort remained in his spot, mouth pursed in a thin line. "It's rather…artificially though, wouldn't you say?"

Sofia nodded, turning her back on Xehanort to most likely stare at her reflection. "I won't deny that as truth, but water has always calmed me." Sighing, she allowed herself to sit perched on the rim of the fountain and once again dipped her hand into the water, whispering. "It makes me wonder what real waves sound like…"

_Waves? _He was sure her 'dreamer' tendencies were taking affect again, but Xehanort honestly couldn't hate her for it; not yet at least. Sofia was wearing her heart on her sleeve; she was predictable, vulnerable…

Very slowly, Xehanort sauntered to Sofia's side in confident strides. She immediately caught wind of his approach, removing her hand from the water and drying it with the cloth of her sundress. Simpering at him when the silver-haired male remained silent, Sofia questionably hummed. Xehanort's eyes continued to observe her critically before his face lit up with another upturn of his lips; raising his palm face-up towards her. Sofia blinked before laughing and offered him her hand. "Do you wish to present me another gift?"

His smirk grew devilish by the second; his hand enclosing Sofia's tightly. "On the contrary." Without sparing her a warning, Xehanort quickly leaned down and claimed her lips as his own. He felt her gasp against him, frozen in utter bewilderment. Smirking, Xehanort slowly broke the contact of their lips; settling with simply holding her hand and keeping his face close to her now reddened expression. The confusion dancing in her eyes only boasted his ego. Sofia was practically under his spell; that he was sure of even without the actual use of magic. Whispering alluringly, he asked. "It saddens me how easily Eraqus became your knight. He isn't the only one who wants the position. Am I below your expectations, Sofia?"

Her mouth opened and closed lethargically – eyes entranced with those of the sun – before she wordlessly shook her head vigorously; her shaky hand squeezing his tightly. Lowering her eyes to her lap and suddenly timorous, Sofia could barely murmur. "No. I…I could have you…"

It was puzzling, really, how this one woman's complexities actually compelled Xehanort to think beyond his generous standards towards others. Sofia wasn't wrapped in mystery per se…but Xehanort wanted her to come undone and he had found the solution to come about it; and what better way to do that than to make promises out of nothing?

Yes, that was how she could be better manipulated and the strings to her heart would be the closest thing to a _toy _for him to 'experiment' with. A naïve girl, promiscuous at heart; Xehanort was going to exploit her for what she was worth, for in that one moment, she forgot everything and anything about Eraqus once Xehanort sealed her fate.


	16. Questions

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the Kingdom Hearts games except the games and a few merchandise. :3 Also don't own this "Needs More Love" Story Challenge… Nope, that belongs to _Fruity-Fruit-Cups!_

**A/N: **So…remember that goal I had a few chapters back? Yeah…not happening. OTL I've really got to stop saying I'll do things when it'll never happen. :/ Fear not! I am still planning to complete even though it's obvious this is going to be canon AU for sure. I'll probably have to change the summary, but that's not a problem. :P If anything, I am going to keep anything KH3D related out of this story (unless, you know…something major about Xehanort comes up…). Dammit, I'm really mad at myself for not focusing on this! I'm not even at the halfway point! xD

Anyways, chapter! A little bit of an insight to the whole relationship between Eraqus, Yen Sid, and Xehanort. I'm actually a little curious about it since it was only hinted very little in BbS that they knew each other. Makes you wonder what it was like (and how much of an arse Xehanort was to Yen Sid -shot-). :D In my mind, Xehanort and Yen Sid weren't exactly on buddy-buddy from the get-go, but that's probably just me by turning Xehanort into a complete cynic. XD Haha!

I should stop rambling now since that's not why you're here. So thank you for reading and reviewing! :) Please enjoy and R&R if possible!

* * *

><p><strong>.: Questions :.<br>**_~ Curiosity did more than kill the cat ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

He had read almost every book in the library, but not once had Eraqus come across such knowledge as the one Yen Sid beheld. After giving the off-world Master a brief tour of the castle grounds and its interior, both Key wielders had gone into long, interesting talks about the worlds and the responsibilities to be upheld as an up-and-coming Keyblade Master. The hearts of the worlds; the heart of _all w_orlds; creatures that lurked in the Darkness…the Keyblade War. Now, Eraqus would admit to admiring the chronicles of history in whatever fashion it appeared, but this 'Keyblade War' intrigued him to no end and had Xehanort been a part of Eraqus and Yen Sid's discussion, he would have gone philosophical tirade on the entire topic.

Eraqus allowed himself a moment to think before raising another question as he and the young Master strolled leisurely through one of the castle's hallways. "I have never heard of a war between many Keyblade wielders… Surely it is nothing but a myth? What had even coaxed such a thing to occur?"

A long, thoughtful sigh escaped Yen Sid; the man crossing his arms when the arch between his brows deepened. "When I had first learned the lesson from my teacher, I myself could not believe such tale. However, it truly existed long ago when the age of our practice flourished."

"But _how _did it come about?" Eraqus stressed, ignoring the fact that his thirst for answers was an unquenchable influence from his brother pupil.

A small smile appeared on Yen Sid's otherwise stern face as he answered. "I am sorry, Eraqus, but it is not my right to share that kind of knowledge with a Mark of Mastery candidate. Master Ixen will tell you of this tale in time; believe me."

Frowning, the raven-haired apprentice let out a sigh of his own as he craned his head upward before continuing on with his gait. "Hmm, then I can only be left to wonder when that will be. If it was Xehanort, he would have his way with finding the answer." Just thinking about the older apprentice made Eraqus chuckle; remembering how persistent Xehanort was when he had found out that it was possible to change his Keyblade's shape into a Rider and more. "In fact, I wouldn't doubt it if Xehanort hounded you for information prior to any lesson with Master Ixen…if he were _that _desperate."

Yen Sid quirked an eyebrow before humming. "Speaking of which, whatever happened to Xehanort? I haven't formally introduced myself to him."

_That may be a little difficult… _Eraqus thought to himself. Xehanort was hardly the poster child for approachability. Hiding the truth, Eraqus explained. "He told me to apologize to you in advance, Master Yen Sid. Xehanort is a little preoccupied with a prior engagement and it is excessively difficult for him to change his habits. He runs on a rather…'strict schedule' with a plan at every turn."

"He sounds quite busy," Yen Sid subtly joked, huffing through his nose. Holding his hands behind his back, the ashen-haired Master commented. "For him to also be a Keyblade apprentice, I wonder how it's possible for him to stand on his feet."

Eraqus laughed with good intentions and agreed. "Trust me, I've tried infiltrating his secrets, but it's only right to say that he is quite studious about his training and very passionate too. I've never met a man more determined than Xehanort and I respect him for it."

"Hmm, that is admirable, but too _much _passion can be indicative to troubling things."

"…Like what?"

Yen Sid took a short pause before glancing at Eraqus seriously. "Desire."

The raven-haired Keyblade apprentice was not expecting such an answer and blinked; an uncertain chuckle coming out by habit. "Everyone has desires, Yen Sid."

"I am well aware. However, I feel as if Xehanort is rather adamant about pursuing knowledge." Once again, Yen Sid's eyes drifted out into the horizon beyond the windows as his arms folded over his chest. "I've never seen a man more in need of things outside his circle of interest."

"That's probably because you don't know him quite well yet," Eraqus suggested; his tone taking on a hardened stance. He believed that Xehanort was just one of those people who gave out the wrong impression. Xehanort _was _a man in pursuit of knowledge, but beneath that shell of indifference lies a man capable of compassion and understanding. Eraqus would trust his life with Xehanort; their bond was _that _strong. "You will see, Yen Sid, that Xehanort is an interesting individual."

A hum escaped the Master and he dryly replied. "Then it is a pity I cannot speak with him myself."

"I have the faintest idea that you gentlemen are talking behind _my _back."

"Xehanort!" Eraqus stood dumbfounded before his expression relaxed at the sight of his brother figure approaching them from down the hall; a confident smile etched on Xehanort's face. The younger apprentice returned the gesture in kind, happy to demonstrate the finer points of Xehanort's personality. "I didn't expect you to be back so soon. Didn't you say you'd be back by nightfall?"

Once Xehanort had reached them, he shrugged with one hand on his hip while the other rubbed the back of his neck. Sighing, the silver-haired apprentice answered while keeping his amber eyes away from Yen Sid. "Apparently my task didn't need that much attention as I thought. I did have an experience tasting _hazelnuts _though; they taste quite good."

Eraqus tilted his head in amusement. "Hmm? I wasn't even aware we had hazelnut trees on this world. Are they that good?"

Xehanort smirked wickedly. "Believe me; once you get past the shell and some of the bitterness, hazelnuts are quite delicious…"

"Do you mediate in the forest, Xehanort?" Yen Sid interrupted, breaking the conversation the Keyblade apprentices were engrossed in.

_Okay, first question, _Eraqus bit the inside of his cheek with hidden nervousness when he watched Xehanort's expression carefully, praying that his friend wouldn't automatically bite back with a harrowing remark.

The silver-haired apprentice opted to silently stare at Yen Sid with an even look before the corners of his lips turned upwards. Nodding while smoothing down one of the loose bangs framing his face, Xehanort replied. "It's a relaxing past-time of mine. When you're born in an islander, your surroundings become second nature; you have to immerse yourself in it at least once every day."

"Hmm, that is one way of looking at it I suppose," Yen Sid replied in turn; a hand placed under his chin. "It's certainly better than meditating in a cramped room."

"Exactly." Xehanort chuckled. "I'm glad we agree on something, _young Master."_

Eraqus let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Although Xehanort still held his 'snap', the silver-haired male was keeping it tame and Eraqus knew that it was the best he was going to probably see in regards to Yen Sid. Attempting to further Xehanort's positive traits, the younger apprentice settled on speaking casually, glancing at the off-world Master. "I told you he liked entertaining his own thoughts. It's a shame he didn't get a chance to hear some of the things you spoke of earlier today, Yen Sid."

Xehanort lifted a subtle yet curious eyebrow. "Things such as…?"

"Well." Eraqus glanced at his brother figure and kept up a guileless façade. "While you were out doing god knows what, Yen Sid gave me a free lesson on something Master Ixen will be teaching us in the future; one of which happens to be the Keyblade War."

"Keyblade…?" Eraqus knew he had entrapped Xehanort's attention with just that one word. He watched as amber eyes widened slightly and words actually _escaped _Xehanort altogether, making it quite difficult for Eraqus to contain his amusement. Xehanort struggled to keep his nonchalance at the forefront of his demeanor – his eyebrows furrowing while he glanced to the side – but at the same time, brand new questions were obviously flashing across his face when he scowled deeply. Clearing his throat, Xehanort glanced back at Eraqus and Yen Sid while trying to sustain his cool exterior. "Exactly…how great in detail about this…_Keyblade War_ are we talking about? I've never read nor heard of such a thing during my self-studies."

Yen Sid answered; either oblivious to both Eraqus and Xehanort's differing masks of interest or he simply didn't care for their strange behavior. "Based on my own experiences during my apprenticeship, it is a lesson taught for the sake of avoiding such a scenario from happening again as future Keyblade Masters. Depending on Master Ixen's teaching discipline, he may or may not preach the lesson in the coming months." Closing his eyes, the young Master sighed. "It takes a great amount of responsibility to heed the tale of the Keyblade War; which is why it is usually taught by word of mouth, though it is rarely seen in books."

"Then it will certainly be a lesson worth listening too now won't it, Xehanort?" Eraqus smiled, feeling accomplished that he managed to pull out the 'child-like' portion of Xehanort's behavior.

"But if it _is _in books, then why is the castle library void of this information?" Xehanort questioned, completely involved with his thoughts that he ignored Eraqus's comment. Dissatisfied with the lack of answers yet indefinitely showing his growing passion for the subject at hand, Xehanort continued with his bombardment of questions. "For how many years had this Keyblade War seen life? _When _did it start and why? What was the catalyst that even caused a war to break out between Keyblade wielders— _Wait!_ Keyblade Masters made up the majority of this war right? Exactly how many of us exist?"

If Yen Sid was overwhelmed with the number of questions Xehanort was coming up with, he refrained from showing it on his face. Instead, the young Master shook his head almost apologetically. "I am sorry, Xehanort, but I cannot answer your questions. That…or I should say _those _questions should be answered by your teacher and not from an outsider where it concerns your apprenticeship."

Xehanort took a determined step forward, clenching a fist over his heart. "By no means, Yen Sid, do I discourage information if the resource is trustful. And seeing as how you're already a _Master, _I doubt you would tell me lies. That would be _unbecoming_ if you plan to become a teacher yourself."

…_He came out. _Eraqus knew it wouldn't take long until Xehanort's less-than-approachable side saw light; especially when the silver-haired apprentice felt someone was challenging him. Still, the younger apprentice had been holding out that perhaps Xehanort would leave the undesirable part of his behavior behind for a while. Tilting his head with a sigh, Eraqus eyed both the Keyblade Master and Keyblade apprentice cautiously in case he would have to separate them…like children. Xehanort and Yen Sid merely glanced at each other wordlessly, yet there was a slight tension hanging in the air between them that it caused Eraqus to swallowing a forming lump in his throat.

Yen Sid – though his face appeared to be set in a stony expression by default – practically radiated with an air that meant he was less than impressed with Xehanort's snide comment. If he wanted to snap back, then the ashen-haired Master chose not; ignoring the self-indulged sneer playing behind Xehanort's devil-may-care attitude. With another firm shake of his head, Yen Sid finalized. "It's admirable how much you like to study on every piece of information you come across, but I stand by my word. Every teaching method is different and for me to irresponsibly share what I have yet to teach myself, it may ruin your chances of becoming a successful Keyblade Master in your teacher's eyes."

"Ah, you do prove a point." The silver-haired apprentice bowed with his arms spread to the side in an apologetic manner, though in Eraqus's eyes (and no doubt Master Yen Sid's), the gesture was done in mockery. "My sincerest apologies. I believe I got too ahead of myself in excitement."

"Yes…" Yen Sid replied in monotone. Crossing his arms again before looking out the window, the young Master sighed and looked at Eraqus. "I believe it is time for me to retire for the night. I thank you for showing me around Eraqus."

Unlike Xehanort, Eraqus's bowed his head with honest respect. "It was my pleasure, Yen Sid."

The man smiled curtly before addressing the silver-haired apprentice; face hardened once more. "Xehanort. I'm looking forward to speaking with you again."

"As do I, Master Yen Sid. Good night." Xehanort replied. Yen Sid remained in his spot for a moment before finally nodding a final time before walking down the winding hallway towards the guest room. Eraqus watched him leave while exhaling, hearing Xehanort walk past him. Looking at his brother figure, the silver-haired male rolled his right shoulder to unwind. "I am suddenly tired myself."

"…Tsk, Xehanort." Eraqus muttered with a defeated smile, walking in step with Xehanort down the hallway to their respective chambers.

Xehanort glanced down at him and raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "You're saying my name as if it's a _bad _thing, Eraqus."

"Your name is already a bad _omen," _Eraqus wittily corrected, tying back his long hair. Without sparing Xehanort a glance, Eraqus continued. "I _do _think Yen Sid believes you to be the more troublesome student now."

"I wasn't trying to impress him."

"Perhaps, but remember: he _was _invited by Master Ixen to observe our growth. I wouldn't doubt that his assessment of us will impact our Mark of Mastery." A smirk crossed the younger apprentice's face, more in good nature than anything. Patting Xehanort's shoulder, Eraqus joked. "Knowing how much of a perfectionist you are, I thought I would, what is the saying…'drop you a hint'?"

Chuckling at the blank stare the silver-haired apprentice was giving him, Eraqus decided that he claimed victory over this small rebuttal. However, he suddenly felt a hand clamp down on top of his head and it immediately tousled his hair despite it being tied back. Not to mention, said hand was rubbing at his scalp _very _hard. Eraqus attempted to get away, but the task was quite impossible and he cried out in disapproval. He heard Xehanort speak. "I see someone's becoming quite _cheeky. _Whatever happened to 'respect your elder brother'?"

"For one…" Eraqus grunted, finally pulling away from Xehanort with a glare. Ignoring the triumphant look on Xehanort's face, Eraqus untied his hair and began to run his fingers through it. "I do respect you, but it's times like this where I must remind you that your behavior might make others feel uncomfortable."

"You got used to it after awhile if I recall."

"Yes; since we are residing and learning under the _same_ teacher."

The silver-haired male waved his hand in a dismissing fashion. "Details, details… You worry too much, Eraqus."

Knitting his eyebrows together and pursing his lips, Eraqus sighed with eyes downcast. "Perhaps you're right. I just want to make sure you have a fair chance of passing the examination without any problem."

"By warning me two years prior to that?" Xehanort laughed with hands on his hips. "Two years' time… That is enough time for me to change Yen Sid's view of me I'm sure."

Rolling his eyes, Eraqus crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes, but I can't help but have this feeling of…_foreboding _that your attitude might be misinterpreted—"

"Eraqus." Pausing in his step, the younger apprentice glanced at Xehanort, finding the man examining him quietly before shrugging. The corners of Xehanort's lips slowly curled into a quaint smile as he replied. "My brother, I will make a special promise to you: I _will _pass our Mark of Mastery examination. We will both become Keyblade Masters and we will both become warriors that will safeguard the worlds. If I should fail to uphold that promise for you, then I have failed myself. I will not fall so easily… Hmph, or 'fall from grace' as you seem to be thinking."

Taken aback by Xehanort's last comment, Eraqus suddenly burst out laughing with his head craned back for emphasis. To be frank, Eraqus wasn't expecting Xehanort to crack a small joke during such a serious vow. Shaking his head in understanding, the raven-haired apprentice grinned smugly; his previous worries now soothed away. "Then I will keep you to that, Xehanort."

"As you should," Xehanort returned with a smirk. "Do you still have questions for me?"

"None at the moment; you have answered them all," Eraqus eased out, finding that they had approached the hallways towards their individual quarters. Eraqus's room had been the first stop and the younger apprentice stood in front of his door. He turned the knob slightly before a quick question did enter his mind. Looking to his left and watching Xehanort walked towards his own room, Eraqus interjected jokingly. "Ah, but there is one thing I forgot to ask."

"And that would be?" Xehanort looked over his shoulder; his eyes urging Eraqus to be quick about it. Apparently, Xehanort was a lot more tired than he let on.

Smirking, Eraqus began. "I've been curious, but this place where you meditate…would you consider showing me where this is? It seems to be your favorite place on this world to train."

Xehanort blinked once before shaking his head, showing only a lopsided smile of amusement in response to Eraqus's question. Continuing on his way to his own room without sparing the raven-haired apprentice another glance, Xehanort placed his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "Shame on you, Eraqus. It wouldn't be a 'secret sanctuary' if I told you now, would it?"

"No, I suppose not." Eraqus chuckled. "Good night, Xehanort."

"Good night, Eraqus." Xehanort replied before the younger apprentice finally entered his personal chambers.

After closing the door, Eraqus leaned against it and let out a long, weary sigh. He stood there in the dark for a minute or two just thinking before reaching for the lamp on his desk and lighting up his room with a modest glow. Now, Eraqus trusted Xehanort – he really did – but…sometimes the silver-haired apprentice seemed _off. _Xehanort had been for the longest time and Eraqus only _really _began to accept the change. That attitude of his…was it really qualified to be that of a Keyblade Master's? Xehanort was responsible and confident, but to be so with so much haughtiness?

_Too many questions, _Eraqus removed the white haori he wore, draping it over the chair of his desk while frowning. No; it was quite wrong of him to be so critical of his brother. As Xehanort had stated, he had plenty of time to garner the respect of Master Yen Sid. Perhaps Eraqus _was _being paranoid; he should have _faith_ in Xehanort instead of doubting him. Nodding to himself, Eraqus proceeded to relax for the rest of the evening.

Two years…

Both he and Xehanort would obtain the Mark of Mastery _together; _Eraqus was sure of it.


	17. Lesson Learned

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the Kingdom Hearts games except the games and a few merchandise. :3 Also don't own this "Needs More Love" Story Challenge… Nope, that belongs to _Fruity-Fruit-Cups!_

**A/N: **Hey guys! Another update for ya! :3 Sorry for the slower updates (like always). When I was looking at this, I realized I had to cram a lot of stuff for the following chapters and that's not easy; especially since the chapters are getting _really _long now. xD If anyone's curious, this is pretty much how I write multichapter stories (though the length is pretty much doubled from this LOL).  
>Anyways! I really liked this chapter. I feel so bad for Eraqus and Xehanort is just…Xehanort-y. LOL And because I'm uncreative, Yen Sid's Keyblade won't ever be described in this fic…probably. :P<p>

Thanks so much for the patience guys! And of course thank you to those who read and reviewed! Just a reminder again, I'm not giving up on this fic or any of my other ones for that matter. I've been distracted with a lot of things, but the stories on my page will be completed. :) So if you're new to the story (welcome by the way!), I'm going to hope you'll be patient with me. I can't update as often as I used to. xD Thanks again and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>.: Lesson Learned :.<br>**_~ Reality is the hardest thing to accept ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

"Master, are you sure?"

"Leave them be, Eraqus." Master Ixen took a relaxed sip from his tea cup after dropping one sugar cube into the cup without even looking up from the small table. "I find no harm in sparring once in a while."

Eraqus's grey eyes widened in astonishment. "Sir, won't that encourage Xehanort to be more reckless whenever we have guests?"

"Never you mind, Eraqus." Another sip and the aging teacher allowed slight amusement to touch his face. "This may pose to be a good thing for Xehanort."

"…What makes you say that?"

A loud thud and a disgruntled groan later, Master Ixen placed his cup on top of the table while closing his eyes. "A defeat every now and then halts the growth of arrogance. Xehanort needs to learn that he cannot always win every battle."

"Xehanort!" Eraqus cried out, unconsciously stepping forward though he refrained from rushing by his brother's fallen side. "Are you alright?"

The silver-haired appretice – who laid flat on his back – slowly sat up; the end of his Keyblade pressed into the ground as support. Rubbing the side of his head, Xehanort glared amber irises towards his opponent: the ever calm, Master Yen Sid. Eraqus opened his mouth to speak again when he received no response, but decided against it when he realized Xehanort was much too focused on Yen Sid. The raven-haired apprentice couldn't blame him.

Ever since Xehanort received his Keyblade, he remained the undefeated apprentice during their sparring matches. It was understandable that Xehanort couldn't achieve victory against Master Ixen, but recently, Xehanort had been _close_ to overtaking their teacher. However at present, the silver-haired apprentice was handed defeat during all of the matches he issued against Yen Sid. Eraqus found nothing wrong with it since Xehanort was sparring with a full-fledged Keyblade Master, but if Eraqus were to look at the situation from Xehanort's perspective, he could read it like so: the 'humiliating' part of all this – from what Eraqus could deduce – was how Yen Sid continued to win. Yen Sid had been winning _without _summoning his Keyblade. If that didn't destroy Xehanort's pride, then Eraqus was at a loss.

Returning to his feet, Xehanort held his Keyblade strictly by his side; the annoyance in his voice clearly obvious. "If I may, Master Yen Sid, why do you not summon your Keyblade against me?"

Yen Sid – waving away the discus of water floating above his right palm – resumed a casual stance; his arms folded together. "Please do not take it the wrong way, Xehanort, but I have no need to summon my Keyblade to fight you."

Eraqus didn't miss the look clouding Xehanort's features as his grip on his weapon tightened. "Pardon the expression, but words like that are rather _bold. _I certainly hope you aren't underestimating me."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Xehanort," Yen Sid monotonously replied. "However, as you are taking this sparring match rather seriously, I, too, wish to challenge myself. I do not doubt your prowess as a Keyblade wielder; I simply want to test my own abilities out of curiosity."

Eraqus didn't know what was worse: the fact that Xehanort lost the sparring matches continuously or the fact that Yen Sid was using Xehanort as a 'practice dummy' to exercise his magical abilities. If anything, Eraqus had a hunch the _latter _was making the silver-haired apprentice's blood boil underneath that calm exterior. Xehanort (and Eraqus knew from experience) did _not _like his ego being tested… It was an unfortunate flaw, but a flaw that made him human nonetheless.

Shooting Master Ixen one last look, Eraqus shrugged and decided to put an end to this…'battle of wits' before things turned uglier. Stepping forward, Eraqus showcased a friendly smile while holding up his hands. "As much as I find this interesting, perhaps it's time for a new lesson—"

"A new lesson indeed," Xehanort interrupted monotonously. Dismissing his own Keyblade, Xehanort clapped his hands together before brushing his longer locks of hair behind his shoulder. Continuing to glance at Yen Sid, to which the young Master raised an eyebrow in question, Xehanort smugly challenged. "To make this without any handicap, why don't _I_ fight without my Keyblade too?"

Eraqus gaped. "Xehanort—!"

"I will not hold back, Xehanort," Yen Sid deadpanned, accepting the confrontation without hesitation. The air around the young Master began to swirl as the looser parts of his blue robes started to slowly whip in the wind. Yen Sid was _serious._

A smirk crossed Xehanort's face before he made the first move. The silver-haired apprentice charged to instantaneously close the distance between himself and Yen Sid. As a result, Yen Sid called forth a barrage of ice-like projectiles that shot in Xehanort's direction with a simple wave of his hand. Xehanort was none too worried as he sidestepped with a swift shuffle of his feet without stopping his advance. He pulled back his hands while rushing and fire began to burn within his palms, thrusting them forward when he reached Yen Sid's position. Changing his offense into defense, Yen Sid's arms waved in front of him in a protective gesture and summoned a wall of water which – upon making contact with Xehanort's fiery attack – dissipated into a large, hissing cloud of steam.

Eraqus had to shield his eyes from the blast, feeling the sheer strength of both warriors' power explode into the air. He struggled to catch a glimpse of the ensuing battle and clenched his teeth before gasping under his breath at the unpredictable turn of events. Xehanort was now strictly on the offensive, using both his arms and legs as artillery against Yen Sid; the Keyblade Master barely moving back to avoid the silver-haired apprentices violent assault. There was a small grin on Xehanort's face and he was right in showing it since he had the upper hand.

_So this is power… _Curling a fist to his side, Eraqus could only marvel at the spectacle between battling Keyblade warriors. Yen Sid definitely proved himself worthy in title, but it was Eraqus's brother pupil that surprised him most of all.

Xehanort was still in his apprenticeship and was technically Eraqus's junior, but there was something about Xehanort that placed him in his own category _above _Eraqus. Xehanort may have picked up the Keyblade later than most apprentices (as far as the raven-haired apprentice knew), but already Xehanort was agile, both magically and physically adept, and – dangerous yet – quick to strategize. He was by far the _perfect _candidate for becoming a Master _and _a prodigy with a Keyblade all around. It was something that Eraqus found both inspiring and enviable at the same time. What was it that drove Xehanort to become such a person? Master Ixen himself had praised Xehanort many times on the endless leaps he made, so there was no denying that Xehanort had already proven himself worthy of the Mark of Mastery…

Just as the sparring between Yen Sid and Xehanort began to intensify – Yen Sid nearly _close _to calling his Keyblade – the hairs on the back of Eraqus's neck stood on end; a cold wave rushing up his spine a as his eyes silently flew open. This feeling… It was familiar as it was _ominous. _Nervously glancing to his Master, Eraqus noted how his teacher remained unaware; one arm folded over the other as he concentrated on the battle between his pupil and fellow Master with keen, dark eyes.

Eraqus quickly snapped his head back, but his features only paled. Was he imagining things? No, something was wrong; something was _very _wrong. This pressure building into the air was far too real for him to dismiss, but why couldn't his teacher feel it? Was Eraqus sensitive to its presence? It was darkness for sure! But where was it coming from?

Suddenly, his eyes landed on Xehanort once the apprentice summoned a barrage of thunder magic aimed at Yen Sid. The young Master – swift in defensive – conjured another wall of water, but perhaps that was a grave miscalculation as Xehanort rushed for Yen Sid's open flank since the watery barrier only protected the _front. _It was a prompt victory for Xehanort until Eraqus saw it—the feral grin etched on Xehanort's lips as his striking hand became engulfed in magical flames…but it was the black specks of ember that made Eraqus's heart stop.

"Xeha…" Eraqus was immediately aware that Yen Sid also felt uneasy. He had one arm raised to act as a shield against Xehanort's oncoming assault while his other hand dismissed the water magic in favor of calling his Keyblade; a whiz of strong energy sparking into the air. Eraqus's breathing became harder and it felt as if time slowed in that moment. Xehanort was much too close to Yen Sid and if the young Master summoned his Keyblade completely, the silver-haired apprentice wouldn't have time to move out of the way.

Eraqus acted on instinct and unexpectedly rushed into battle, ignoring Master Ixen's shouts as the younger apprentice summoned his Keyblade. He increased his speed using a spell to temporarily amplify the momentum of the body and made it just in time to block off Xehanort from Yen Sid in a matter of milliseconds. Xehanort collided into Eraqus's back; his voice especially displeased as he harshly roared. _"Eraqus, you—!"_

The younger apprentice rightfully ignored his brother and threw up his Keyblade as a shield because in that moment, Yen Sid forcefully brought down the arm holding an invisible weapon – his Keyblade concealed within a layer of magic – and the collision against Eraqus was enough to knock both apprentices backwards into the air. Xehanort landed back first on the ground with Eraqus falling unceremoniously on top of him. The raven-haired apprentice groaned in pain as he rolled off of Xehanort, dismissing his Keyblade and cradling his wrist. Xehanort was no better as he hissed sharply in an attempt to hide his discomfort while clutching his torso.

_"You fool!"_ The booming voice of Master Ixen broke any bouts of silence and Eraqus looked up to find the aging Master storming towards them; the anger in his eyes unlimited. Practically fuming now with flared nostrils, Master Ixen reprimanded as Yen Sid dematerialized his Keyblade. "I do not know what possessed you to enter in the midst of battle, Eraqus, but it was irresponsible and you were putting yourself at risk for injury. The exchange of blows between Master Yen Sid and Xehanort is not a joke where magic takes place; _especially _since a Keyblade was called just as you interrupted!"

Eraqus wanted to argue that he had purpose for pitting himself between two adept magic users, but what would he say? That there was something menacing in the way Xehanort's fire spell acted? That Yen Sid had sensed something amiss and called forth his Keyblade to immobilize Xehanort? Or was it because Eraqus didn't_ want_ either Keyblade Master to realize Xehanort had dabbled with _darkness? _Deep down, the raven-haired apprentice knew it was the latter for his meddling. Grabbing a fistful of grass beneath his palms while sitting on his legs, Eraqus lowered his gaze and lied. "Forgive me, Master. It was brash of me to do so and I…I honestly don't know why I did it."

"That is not an excuse, Eraqus," Master Ixen bluntly scolded without an ounce of sympathy. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Master Ixen sighed coarsely. "I am disappointed. Not only were your actions disrespectful to Master Yen Sid and your fellow apprentice, but I'm appalled to see such behavior from _you, _Eraqus."

The words stung, but it was for the better. Ignoring the plummet of his credibility in the eyes of his teacher – unaware of the solemn glance Xehanort was giving him – Eraqus apologized once more. "It won't happen again, sir. I promise…"

Silence filled the tense atmosphere before Yen Sid cleared his throat, placing a hand on Master Ixen's shoulder. "It is in the past now, Master Ixen—what's done is done. I'm sure Eraqus had his reasons for stepping in, and for that, I must apologize." Turning to face the apprentices, Yen Sid continued. "Eraqus, Xehanort…I am sorry. I had promised not to summon my Keyblade during the match, but perhaps ego had influenced my decisions. Not the wisest of my choices, but this did highlight a particular trait shared between you as pupils to the Key. I'm sure you've noticed, Master Ixen?"

Hesitant to look, Eraqus's grey eyes flitted towards the Master as he remained in a contemplative state. Finally speaking, Master Ixen nodded tiredly and switched his gaze between both his pupils. "Yes. Your need to aid Xehanort, Eraqus, does showcase your camaraderie as both a fellow apprentice and Keyblade wielder. To protect is one of the more vital traits a guardian of the worlds should have. Although I still disapprove of your impulsiveness, you were in the right state of mind to defend Xehanort had you two been on a _real _battlefield."

"Thank you, Master," Eraqus replied, though he remained somber and quiet. "Your words are too kind."

If anything, the raven-haired apprentice was numb at this point. Whether he received praises from his teacher or he was supremely grateful that Yen Sid had (or perhaps _decided _to) overlooked Xehanort's battle tactics, nothing seemed to shake the fact that Eraqus felt uneasiness wash over him. He and Xehanort had learned together so many things, but the one most important lesson of all was seemingly ignored. Asking too many questions led to unending curiosity, and that curiosity paved a path towards dangerous borders. Playing with those borders welcomed the unwanted…and the 'unwanted' was experimenting with darkness.

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

His mind was restless; it had been since this afternoon's sparring match. Eraqus was beginning to think he would _never _let pass what had happened so easily. Why? Because he had yet to talk to the instigator of his troubles. Eraqus purposely avoided Xehanort for the rest of the day for the sake of dodging any confrontations and awkward conversations, but nothing _eased _him. He tried reading books, mediation, and even showering to symbolically 'cleanse' himself…however nothing worked. The last thing Eraqus could do before getting any sleep (if he could) was to go stargazing. The mountain summit was a perfect spot and maybe looking at the stars would set him at ease…

As Eraqus hiked up the mountain path – wrapping his haori securely around him once he reached the top – he was met with a rather difficult obstacle: Xehanort. The silver-haired apprentice had his back facing Eraqus as his head craned upwards, but it did nothing to deter Eraqus's suppressed groan. Maybe if the younger apprentice was extremely quiet, he could slip down the mountain without notice—

"I've heard that if you see a shooting star streak across the night sky, it actually means that a world is blinking out," Xehanort spoke out loud. "Do you believe that, Eraqus?"

A quiet curse escaped Eraqus before he answered out of politeness, walking towards Xehanort's seat by the cliff side. Since Xehanort had already caught him, it was pointless to run away anymore. "Some worlds do fall out of the sky as shooting stars sadly, but not _all _stars are worlds."

"And how would you know that? Has any man or creature travelled to _all _the stars in the universe to prove that as fact? If people have derived this 'myth' long before, who's to say the implication is wrong or not?" Xehanort countered.

Eraqus remained stoic, though inwardly he was unusually irritated. "It would be pessimistic to believe that all worlds are stars when children make wishes upon them as they streak across the sky."

"Children do not know any better. Their naiveté tricks them into seeing only the _good _in things."

"And that is why people think children bring hope to the future—_because _they believe in good things."

"Perhaps, but not all children grow up to carry out the pressures us adults push on to them."

Impatient now, Eraqus narrowed his grey eyes as he remained standing some feet behind Xehanort. Snapping, he demanded. "Why are you bringing this up, Xehanort?"

"Because _you_ unconsciously think I am one of those 'children' who isn't following the designated path." Fully glancing over his shoulder – the gold color of his eyes burning brightly – Xehanort had his mouth set into a hard line while he remained completely and utterly calm. "I need not run circles around you, Eraqus. What you saw earlier is exactly what it is."

_So it's true then. _A part of him had believed – deeply wished – that his eyes were only deceiving him; that Xehanort _wasn't _playing with darkness. A frown touched Eraqus's lips and his eyes found his armored feet. He was hurt, feeling as if his brother figure had betrayed him. "Why? For how long?"

"It's hard to say when: months, maybe close to a year…it just happened." Xehanort shrugged without a care as he leaned against his palms. "However, that doesn't mean I've changed—"

"Are you _mad?"_ Eraqus interrupted sharply; his nails digging into his skin and drawing blood. Glaring, the raven-haired apprentice nearly shouted. "Have you learned _nothing _of what our Master has taught us? Darkness is what taints the hearts of men. It eats away your rationality and _blinds_ you into irreversible mistakes. Xehanort, there is a reason why we Keyblade wielders defend the worlds; it is to combat the _darkness. _Can't you see that?"

"And what is it about darkness that makes it dreadfully unfathomable?" Xehanort countered in something akin to disgust. Standing up and brushing down his pants, the silver-haired apprentice engaged Eraqus into a test of wills as burning gold battled with smoky grey. "Look around you, Eraqus. Every corner of the walls, the deepest parts of the ocean, even the side of a rock hiding from the sun… Darkness is everywhere and thrives even in the most unlikely of places. We can fool ourselves into thinking it's not there, but it _is—_a fact of life."

"I won't argue with that because I do know it's true," Eraqus bit back with another deep scowl. "However, _that _kind of darkness is in no way the same kind that tarnishes a flower from bloom. The darkness that _you _are experimenting with, Xehanort, is the kind that destroys."

A bitter chuckle escaped Xehanort as he craned his head to the side; hands on his hips and eyes heavenward. A smirk was plastered on his face. "And light? As much as it provides life a beckon of hope, light itself is a _blinding force. _You can admire it, but you cannot get close to it. If only you, the Master, and every other person who scorns it could understand."

"Enough…"

"Why? Because you know that I am right?"

_"Enough!" _Eraqus summoned his Keyblade, but unlike the last time he raised his weapon against Xehanort, the raven-haired apprentice was actually _aware _of his actions. He was immediately met with resistance when Xehanort summoned his own Keyblade, pushing against the Master Keeper as both weapons kept the warriors apart despite their harsh glares.

Xehanort chided without looking away. "I'm beginning to think that reflex is on purpose."

_"Do not _mock me, Xehanort," Eraqus warned with a threatening tone. Thrusting forward to obtain much needed space, Eraqus gripped his Keyblade tightly without breaking his defensive posture; his breathing harsh and mind swirling. He didn't know what else to say to his brother figure—what else to do. How could _Xehanort _of all people allow darkness to entice his senses? His heart was too strong for that to occur! They continued to exchange heated glances without a word before the exhaustion settled in. Unable to keep the disappointment off his face, Eraqus slumped forward, looking down to his side and dismissing his Keyblade; all the while keeping his thoughts to himself.

"Have you nothing else to say?" The raven-haired youth darted his eyes upwards hesitantly, noting Xehanort's stony façade and Keyblade weakly at the ready. There was something about Xehanort's otherwise monotone expression that elicited a sense of panic. "Eraqus?"

"…What do you want me to say?" Eraqus honestly asked; eyes once again on the ground. "What do you want me to _do?"_

The silence settled in once again before the sound of a Keyblade dematerializing entered Eraqus's ears followed by approaching footsteps. Xehanort stood just a foot away beside Eraqus, facing the other direction of his brother. The silver-haired apprentice was quiet before a stoic whisper slipped past his lips. "For once…I cannot help you—nor can I help myself."

Xehanort continued to disappear down the mountain path, leaving Eraqus to his thoughts. However, the younger apprentice wished Xehanort hadn't because Eraqus didn't want to face the truth of this lesson. His brother figure had touched the darkness and Eraqus had failed to keep him from it.


	18. Legends

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the Kingdom Hearts games except the games and a few merchandise. :3 Also don't own this "Needs More Love" Story Challenge… Nope, that belongs to _Fruity-Fruit-Cups!_

**A/N: **Finally back on track after a long hiatus… Oh wow! To those who've been following the story, I really do apologize. With the small trailer of KH2.5, I've been revitalized to continue after my KH motivation disappeared for a while. :) I know I've made goals before, but I intend to keep this one by finishing this story before KH2.5 comes out in English (yes, I know I have others to complete too, but this one I find is priority at the moment). I've started this story with canon theories in mind, so I can't afford to put this off any longer now that KH3 is a _real _thing. XD This story will still be canon AU, but I want to try and keep as close to canon as possible before a whole bunch of new canon material arises by the end of the year. =P Chapter is long again, so I'm hoping it'll make up for things, but I don't know! Oh, and if you're curious, google "Damon and Pythias" because I referenced it as a theme for this chapter (and probably the next one too).

Anyways! Thank you so much to people who are still reading my stuff and waiting for things to be updated. I mean that really… Thank you! And for those who are new to this story, welcome! I hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

><p><strong>.: Legends :.<br>**_~ They tell stories and lessons to keep ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

"Legends?" Sofia blinked, looking upon the rows of books within her father's large study. "Well, yes; father collects all kinds of books. It's possible he has that 'legend' you speak of."

"Good." Xehanort casually pulled a thick book out of its perch after running his fingers across the spines of each tome. Flipping through the pages, he began skimming through the information, ignoring how Sofia stared at him with hands behind her back. "I've had little to no luck finding this legend in the castle library."

The brunette knit her eyebrows together; her lips pouting. "So then…you came here to read books?"

The underlying answer was yes: Xehanort was not truly here for _her, _but her father's library. If the Keyblade apprentice was going to learn anything at all about this 'Keyblade War' Yen Sid mentioned, then it was best to start with written accounts. Xehanort was being honest when he told Sofia that scouring the castle library was a fruitless endeavor. This would be a long shot, but perhaps there was a chance other worlds had accidentally taken records of a…phenomenal war.

"Xehanort." Sofia sighed, sitting down at the window couch as the sun's setting rays hit her pale skin with an orange glow. Neatly tucking her sundress underneath her as she sat on her legs, Sofia continued. "This is the first time you've come to see me, uninvited, and I was so thrilled…but you're only _studying."_

Putting away his current book and pulling out another, Xehanort replied making eye contact. "You aren't suggesting studying is a _bad _thing?"

"Of course not, but…" Sofia bit her bottom lip, struggling to voice her thoughts, but the silver-haired male didn't need to hear her request to know what she wanted. Sofia wanted him to spoil her—shower her with affection and acknowledgement. Such is what a princess would want, but Xehanort only saw her as a _brat. _The brunette clicked her tongue; hazel eyes on the high ceiling above. "Well, I was hoping to spend time with you; chat."

"Unsurprisingly, we are—"

"I was also wondering about Eraqus." Sofia played with a lock of her hair as she wondered; Xehanort unconsciously ripped his eyes away from the book to glare darkly at the bookshelf. Unaware of Xehanort's growing displeasure, Sofia rambled on while stacking the small collection of books scattered on the space beside her. "The last time we spoke, you said Eraqus was getting along well with your guest; the new young Master—"

"There is nothing interesting to say about Eraqus today. We do not need to talk about him." Xehanort replaced the book on the shelf with more force than necessary. "He's the same as always."

Sofia slowly blinked before tilting her head. "That…may be true, but—"

"My dear, you needn't worry about him." Xehanort insisted, hoping a more aggressive hint would cease her incessant babbling. "I assure you, Eraqus is doing well without your constant mothering. A _stalwart _like him will always get by just fine."

She was usually silent, but a foreboding feeling swept through his mind. Xehanort refused to turn around to face her and persisted to search through the books in the study, pacing to each end of the bookshelves lining the wall of the mansion's impressive library collection. Sofia shifted on the window couch; her voice dancing in his ears when she hummed. It was a playful sound, but there was an underlying hint of concern that she failed to hide.

"Something's bothering you," she started. "Please tell me. It isn't good to keep it to yourself."

Xehanort rolled his amber eyes. Even if he did, Sofia wouldn't understand since the logistics of the problem was beyond anything she could ever comprehend. What could Sofia possibly say to make things better? Her words would be covered in sympathy that Xehanort did not need and pity was the _last _thing he wanted from her. "It's a miniscule problem."

"Tell me anyways," she insisted. "Xehanort—"

"_Enough." _Exhaling coarsely, Xehanort pinched the bridge of his nose. He wanted time away from the castle, but his choice of finding tranquility was sorely misplaced when he decided to spend it at Sofia's manor. He believed the girl would be docile as he studied… How wrong he was. Shaking his head once, Xehanort pulled away from the bookshelves with arms crossed, cooling down before his emotions got the better of him. He heard Sofia clear her throat and, throwing her an unamused glance, Xehanort saw that naïve smile on her face as she pat the seat beside her on the couch. Did she want to _comfort_ him? Surely she jests.

When Sofia remained firm on her decision, Xehanort decidedly humored her; if only to save himself of her whining in the future. He moved towards the couch, taking the seat she offered, though consciously avoiding physical contact. The distance between them wasn't big; just enough to warn her that he didn't want to be touched. Xehanort wondered if his body language revealed his true feelings prematurely when Sofia remained quiet.

She brushed down her dress; eyes on her lap when she spoke with a tame, inquisitive tone. "…Are you and Eraqus fighting?"

That caught his attention fairly quickly, though Xehanort refused to openly show it. Slowly, he glanced at Sofia with an unreadable face, locking his hands together and resting his elbows on his knees while leaning forward in his spot; premising Sofia to continue.

"You've been quiet all morning. I believed you to be tired—and perhaps you are—but then I noticed something else was bothering you."

"And what," Xehanort drawled out; slightly irritated, "alludes to the opinion that I'm having trouble with Eraqus?"

Sofia let a smile paint her lips. "Haven't you noticed? We're always talking about him when you come over because Eraqus isn't physically here with us." Gauging his perplexed expression, Sofia giggled. "Normally, I bring him up—as I just tried—but you suddenly didn't want to speak of him."

Looking away, Xehanort absorbed the brunette's musings. Was he disheartened by what happened that night on the mountain summit? Impossible; how could he be when Xehanort always backed up his claims without guilt? How was Eraqus's confrontation on the use of darkness any different? If anything, his brother pupil merely overreacted in believing Xehanort to be—as the saying went—giving into the 'greater evil' of the worlds. Preposterous! _Eraqus _needed be the one to apologize to him; not the other way around.

…When had he gone into the subject of _apologies _of all things? Xehanort did no such thing (except on occasions where it concerned manner and etiquette) for something so…_sentimental. _What did Xehanort have to feel sentimental about? Eraqus would always be there anyways as both his fellow apprentice, friend, and…

_Hmph. I've gotten soft, _Xehanort mentally berated himself. He soon felt a weight resting against him; Sofia's hands squeezing his tense shoulders. It was ridiculous how the brunette enacted those scenes found in her romance novels or even mere fairy tales, but Xehanort kept his mouth shut. It was easier to deal with Sofia when she fooled herself into thinking he _appreciated _such acts of affection.

"Whatever has happened, I'm sure you'll both make up. Eraqus isn't one to hold grudges," she offered. "And with you avoiding him, surely he's sulking in a corner by now."

Xehanort raised an eyebrow in perplexity. Eraqus didn't sulk; at least…not upfront. The raven-haired apprentice was always so hard-harded whenever they fought; even about the silliest things! If Eraqus sulked, as Sofia rightfully claimed, then Xehanort simply hadn't been paying attention. Eraqus was expressive when challenged…sulking didn't fit him at all.

"You two are so similar." Sofia hummed in amusement.

"We are not—"

"Yes you are!" Her laughter only irritated Xehanort further, causing him to look away before the brunette took notice. Sofia continued after sitting properly again, though one hand slipped down to Xehanort's lower arm. "Whenever Eraqus is upset, he tends to move a lot and he tries to control the expression on his face as well. The way you're acting now, it's a lot like him."

"…That is nothing more than coincidence." Xehanort reasoned.

"Perhaps, but it says something about your relationship," Sofia replied. Looking at the wall of books, she continued her (unneeded) enlightenment. "They say that when you spend a lot of time with someone you really care about, you unconsciously begin to mimic and synchronize each other's habits. The time you wake in the morning; the niches you form in the presence of the other… Things like that show just how strong your bond is."

The Keyblade apprentice was expecting many things, but Sofia's explanation was not one of them. Had she always been this insightful? Then again…the problem 'given' to her was not for her to dive into. She could make theories, run ideas until they've been tested through trial and error, but that would be the extent of her efforts. Sofia hadn't experienced _any _of it; only through hearsay. So then why is it that parts of her rambling unnerved him? Xehanort never shared the dilemma, but Sofia only needed to know three things to come up with a shaky solution: his behavior at present; the mention of Eraqus in any form; and the bond both Keybearers shared as companions. The mysteries surrounding this woman blinded Xehanort yet again.

"If I were to say you're _both_ stubborn when it comes to arguing a point, how accurate would I be?" Sofia teased with a tilt of her head.

"If I am to be honest, then you're _quite_ wrong, my dear," he deadpanned with a bit of snap. Running a hand through his hair, he decided to force a conclusion to the topic Sofia so whimsically invaded. Before he could, however, the brunette fell back against the large window, picking and opening up one of the books at her side; holding it in the air with both hands. What _was _she up to?

"…You _are _being stubborn. So I _was_ right."

"Sofia, I tire of this game you play."

"Then shall I come out and say it? You can't afford to lose Eraqus."

His irritation with the brunette ebbed slightly when he turned his head in her direction again. Her hazel eyes remained on the book she lifted above her, but the smile plastered on her seemingly innocent face piqued his interest in subtle waves, causing a frown to touch his lips. Was Sofia attempting to manipulate him?

Bringing down the book to hide the bottom half of her face, Sofia stared across the study again; as if she had a secret to tell. She would not meet his eyes even though another airy giggle escaped her. "Although he's more than capable, Eraqus has a tendency to trust without consequence. It's one of the reasons why I worry about him."

Sofia placed the hard-covered tome on her lap, revealing the pages she had pretended to read. However, when the silver-haired apprentice took a swift glance at the contents, he was taken by surprise: Sofia had opened the book to an ancient legend from a faraway country. It was a tale he himself had read in passing in the castle library; one that detailed the undying loyalty and conviction of a friendship that was put to the test, winning the heart of a king in the end. Xehanort couldn't help but stare at the open book before trailing his amber eyes back to Sofia's waiting smile.

"He trusts you to the point that whatever you've done—whatever he has said—Eraqus is willing to make amends because he believes in your friendship; _your brotherhood," _ the brunette explained as her voice grew soft. "You know that, Xehanort… That's why you've escaped _here _to buy time in finding the _right _words to say to Eraqus because he's a person you highly respect… Am I wrong?"

Xehanort blinked, retaining his calm façade before lowering his gaze forward, sitting with a slight, uncharacteristic drop of his shoulders. He always presented himself with an air of confidence and authority, but the girl sitting to his left has exasperated him endlessly. From her need for attention, to her unnecessary pestering, and finally to her unexpected voice of intellect, Xehanort had a difficult time (no, he was merely overrun with stress) maintaining the mask that hid his every intention.

"Do you study people, Sofia?"

"No, not at all." Her tone returned to its bright persona; almost void from how she acted only minutes before. So it seemed that the brunette was also fickle when it came to choosing a personality for herself: observant and beyond her years or fleeting and childish in spite of her age? Yes, Xehanort was becoming frustrated with a woman who needed direction at every turn. Sofia closed the book on her lap, leaning forward just enough to view Xehanort's expression behind silver bangs. "Is something the matter?"

When he looked up, the Keyblade apprentice intimidated her with his hardened stare, but it was of little consequence; especially when Sofia continuously puzzled him time and time again. What would it take to finally undo her at the seams? Someone so naïve, so…_ignorant, _was not a person Xehanort hoped to ever deal with. And yet, here he was, trying to find _that_ which Eraqus found so appealing about Sofia: a tiresome frame of guesswork.

Sighing, Xehanort did something unexpected: he collapsed part of his body on Sofia's person and closed his eyes in an attempt to relax. Sofia's frozen response spoke words: the brunette didn't know what to do—what she _could _do. At the back of his mind, he laughed. The moment he gives her an opportunity to fulfill her romantic desires and she acts like a deer caught in the headlights.

…Strange. Despite his disdain for her, it was rather satisfying to overwhelm Sofia's senses with unpredictability. Adjusting into a more comfortable sitting position, Xehanort found himself resting the side of his head against Sofia's chest. The quickening of her heartbeat entered his ears, and though distracting, it was as relaxing as the lapping waves from his boyhood home.

Eventually, the brunette found the strength to move; her arms wrapping around him and, very hesitantly, Xehanort could feel Sofia's fingers gently brushing his hair. Any tension that she felt moments prior were all but gone; she embraced this rare moment of physical contact. Leaning back against the window once more—he, subsequently following the flow of action like water—Sofia took a deep breath and surprisingly enough, let the silence linger in the air instead of prattling. Sofia was reverent today; how praiseworthy.

The stillness persisted before Sofia finally broke the spell; as if this moment were a fragile existence (perhaps it was). "So you _were_ tired because of such an ordeal, hmm?"

The only response he gave her was none at all.

"When you see Eraqus later," Sofia advised, "you needn't overthink on what to say. He's forgiven you already; that I am sure of…"

Still Xehanort remained quiet, feigning slumber and letting the spoilt princess run her mouth. Nothing she could ever say would fix the problem between him and Eraqus as that was something between them and only them. However, for entertaining him for the most part despite Sofia's misguided efforts, Xehanort would give her this 'treat' of acting as a support she could never be to him. There was no way the silver-haired male would willingly act vulnerable around Sofia after all.

…And yet, for all his reasons against her, Xehanort still found himself in Sofia's arms when he woke up an hour later.

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

The dark corridor closed behind him, but unlike the dismissal of the cold portal, Xehanort's outlook remained frosty; evident even after his armor dematerialized.

How could he have possibly fallen asleep in the arms of _that_ woman? It was demoralizing! The more Xehanort thought about it, the more his foul mood increased. Forget his strife with Eraqus; the witch took advantage of his weakened state of mind to place a curse on him. If Sofia believed she could ever enchant him—_entice him_—then she was in for a very rude awakening when he was finished playing with her.

Xehanort trekked through the forest towards the castle a short distance away, catching sun as it neared the horizon and the reality of his problems came crashing down once more. The Master would expect his apprentices to train together in the morning… However, was Xehanort still privileged _that_ if his brother pupil hadn't already exposed him for playing with Hellfire?

"_Whatever has happened, I'm sure you'll both make up. Eraqus isn't one to hold grudges."_

Why of all times does he remember the careless words of a woman who knew nothing? Such words of encouragement are meaningless to him. Nevertheless, the silver-haired apprentice couldn't help but evoke them; actually _feeling _a sense of relief if he came across his brother today at all. Accepting her guidance with a little less prejudice, Xehanort recalled the empathetic expression Sofia gave him as she talked. Her touch, as he realized, had not been without reason and that ever-present smile donning her pink lips…

A snap of a twig interrupted his thoughts and Xehanort immediately guarded the dazed expression he surely (and foolishly) donned. The Keyblade apprentice suddenly realized he had reached the fork in the path leading to both the castle and the mountain summit. However, it was the latter path that caught Xehanort's alarm when he noticed the Master's second apprentice glancing at him; Eraqus's white haori hanging loosely off his shoulders.

How strange.

It wasn't dark enough to view the stars and Eraqus was almost always within the castle walls at this time in the evening. Xehanort carefully eyed his younger brother for a reaction (cautious not to give away his own) until Eraqus's shoulders visibly dropped with a shallow exhale. Closing his eyes before revealing grey hues, Eraqus eventually walked past Xehanort towards the forest with a small request:

"Will you accompany me off-world, Xehanort?"


End file.
